Covens?
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: -Two covens meet, the Swan Coven and the Cullen Coven, terrible things happen,the familes are ripped apart, then sewn back together again... cannon pairs, new characters.
1. Swan Family History

The Swans

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Swan and I am a vampire. I live with my three family members, Emmett and Jasper, and Esme. WE are a elite part of the Volturi family that no one knows about. People know us but only as the Swan coven. Esme was my mother in real life and after my step father changed her, myself, and Emmett, he changed his son, ask me why and I'd tell you that he was crazy on human blood and wanted power.

Jas went crazy on his and killed him and we ran to the Volturi leaders who were not Aro, Marcus, ad Caius a the time they were the leaders before that. Aro had the Volturi passed down to him. We lived in Volterra for a while and got bored so every year we go off in a family search to find mates and all that, we call it the Swan family adventure. We are headed to meet the Alaska Coven and the Cullen family. I hope to have some fun and so do Emm and Jas. Jas walks in and smiles at me, he keeps everything relatively calm which is a hard task with my usual mood swings and Emm's irrationally childish behavior. Esme is our mother of course and loves us to death and helps us when we get down about being the only vampire family that ahs no mates with is. Emm pretends to me mother's mate and Jas pretends to me mine when we meet new covens if they all have mates.

Jas is an empath and I have a mental shield that has a few extras to it. I can freeze time and allow myself to jump through it to the future and the past. Esme is very tender but she has a gift to draw people to her with kindness. Emm is very, very strong.

"Hello Jas." I say sitting at my desk after I finish packing my things for our annual family adventure.

"Hello Bell. How are you today, very thoughtful I see, do you wish for a friend?" I sigh and shake my head.

"No but your company is highly appreciated. I feel like such an old hag Jas I mean I've seen more than Aro himself yet I certainly do not look like him because sadly I don't sit around all day and do nothing." I laugh softly and turn to my door and Emm barrels in grabbing my bags.

"Time to go mom says." Emm says running out and down the steps. Jas and I chuckle at his antics as we walk down the stairs. We are much alike when I am calm though Jas is unnaturally calm all the time.

"Come on you two we have twenty minutes to get to the air port before our plane leaves plus Emm is driving so we are technically on time. Let's go!" Esme pulls us both out the door and over to my Aston Martin One-77. I sigh and sit in passenger seat after Jas and mom climb into the back. Emm gets in the front as we look at our empty garage.

"Let's go Emm and don't scratch my baby or I'll scratch your ass right off." I sneer at him.

* * *

Hope you like it!! J


	2. Cullen Family History

Cullen Clan

EPOV

My name is Edward Cullen and I live with my father figure Carlisle, my little sister of sorts, Alice, and my other sister, kind of, Rosalie. We are the Olympic Coven, The Cullen Clan, or the Cullen Coven to other covens. Carlisle saved my from the Spanish influenza, Rose from dying after being raped by her future husband, no passed, and Alice sort of popped up at our door one day. Alice is a prophet and can see the future, Rose can hypnotize humans, Carlisle can defy the scent of humans blood, and I, well I can read minds.

We live in Forks, Washington where Alice, Rose, and I attend school and Carlisle works at the hospital. We lived here for about a year already and I already am bored and want to go somewhere else away from Tanya who only lives' in Alaska. I can't get far enough away form the girl.

"Edward time to go to school!" Alice yells up the steps as Rose runs down them in high heels.

Alice is energetic and crazy but Rose is cool and confident, Carlisle is calm and collected and I'm somewhere in between. Alice and Rose shop Carlisle works and I play my music. We don't have any mated but I pretend to be Alice's and Carlisle pretends to be Rose's when we meet a new coven. I see Alice and she stops. I read her mind as a vision clouds over it.

' Four vampires are in a Aston Martin One-77 and a girl turns to the big one driving, she's beautiful.

"Emm if you miss the exit I will kill you slow the hell down! Not so quickly you'll kill my baby!" She screeches as he hit's the brakes rather hard.

"Emmett, Isabella stop this instant." Some scolds from the back.

"Sorry mom." They crone.

"Yeah squirt you heard her." The big one, I think Emm, says.

"Fuck you Emm two hours and you gloat like the pig you are!" Isabella, I think her name was, says.'

The vision clears and Alice is bouncing around.

"Carlisle we have guest arriving in about two days. Oh they are the one moving into the new mansion two. It's a group of four vampires like us!" Alice is too excited. Rose grabs her arm and pulls her towards the Volvo to start another day of school, glorious! Who are these new people?

* * *

So tell me what you think I like reviews but I'll keep writing for you anyway!!!


	3. Planes and School

**Planes then A new School**

**Bella's POV**

**I swear if Emmett bumps me on purpose again I will seriously consider throwing him out of this damn plane. **

"**Emmett." I hiss to get him to stop. **

"**Yeah Emm you are starting to annoy me because you are annoying her." Jas says turning around to glare at him. **

"**Okay sheesh do you time jump thing bitch." Emm says nudging me.**

" **Fine but you own me." I say freezing everything and jumping forward through time.**

' **Hmm, there are other vampires because time waves are really messed up around here, she's small and definitely a girl because well most girls are very excited. She live with another girl and two males none of which are mates. We will meet three of them in school next Monday on our first day and Esme will be working for their father. We will go to their house and discus a treaty of sorts, and our families before departing and then more messed up time waves so I can't go any farther.'**

"**What did you see darling?" Esme asks me. Spinning around in her first class seat. **

" **Well there are three vampires attending our school, one will be your boss though, we will meet with them discuss our families, and a treaty of sorts, none of them have mates, two girls and two guys. A guy will be your boss and two girls and one guy will go to our school, the small girl is a prophet and very powerful though her change waves are off the charts so I couldn't go any farther sorry guys." I say quickly so the the humans wouldn't hear me. **

"**It's okay we got some information though. Can you see if they do what we do by looking into the past?" I nod towards Jasper. I freeze everything again and jump into the path careful not to touch anything and just watch. **

' **They stood in front of another coven the males had the females pushed behind them like mates, they stood like that before standing and wiping off their jeans and talking civilly.' That's all I needed to know but my god the bronze hair one is gorgeous! **

**I jump back to reality and turn to my family and shake my head yes.**

"**So that means we have to be careful and keep our shields close got that Bella you stay with Emm or Jas at all times I suggest Jas because he will be in all your classes because you have a fainting disorder and have your spells. Got it." I nod and lean my head on Emm tired from using my gift. I don't really sleep but my mind shuts off if I jump to far from my body. The plane lands and Emm shakes my awake. **

"**Go away Emm." I'm suddenly thrown over his shoulder and we get off the plane. Emm grabs our bags and we retrieve our car from the plane. I hug my baby and kiss the hood. **

"**I'm driving this time Emm hand over the keys!" I say holding out my hand with my other one on my hip. He places them in my hands reluctantly. I laugh and get in the driver side as Emm and Jas get in the back and mom gets in the front. **

"**You suck Bella you know that right?" Emm says from behind me. I nod and giggle softly. **

"**Don't be such a baby Emm." I say laughing. I look to Jas and he smiles at me. **

"**What do you want to listen to since we have a half an hour drive to Forks." Jas asks all of us while flipping through my Ipod. **

"**Oh Kelly Clarkson I Do Not Hook up!!!" Emm girl yells. What his obsession with her I will never know. (A/N: I like her music, just saying!! ****J)**

"**Fine Emm but you will not sing along in this car and make me wreck." Emm nods and Jas and I start laughing hysterically. **

"**I do Not Hook Up, up, I fall deep!" I sing along. Jas laughs as I sing the whole song from memory with Emm. **

**Picture to Burn comes on and Emmett squeals, we all look at him my from my rear view mirror and Jas and Esme by turning to him. We all bust out laughing very loudly, soon we calm down enough to notice that we are near our home. **

**I pull into our long driveway and park our car in the parking garage that we had built out back. I walk into the large house with only four bed rooms though, four studies, a full game room, a pool, a large family room, a gym built especially for our strength training, and well a wrestling arena, of course considering how much Emm and Jas use it when they bicker because when they go at it there is literally no stopping them until they break something important. We have that all in the basement though our regular home with the kitchen, dinning room, living room, and bedrooms are upstairs on the first and second floor. Our larger living room is down stairs. I love my room though because it is so big. **

**I grab my things and walk over claiming my room facing the east. I sit my bags on the bed and start unpacking at vampire speed because we have school in three hours. I then run around helping mom unpack our boxes quickly. I laugh as she finishes shooing me away to go get ready for school. I decide on taking a quick shower and after I'm done I change into a pair of skinny jeans and a smooth grey V-neck tee-shirt. I pull on my purple boyfriend jacket and slide into a pair of short cut high heel boots. I slip on a teal scarf and sling my book bad over my shoulder. **

"**Guys come on I will leave you today!" I call when I hit the bottom step, Jas and Emm come running down the steps and stop in front of me for assessment. **

**Jas is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black button down shirt, unbuttoned, over a red tee shirt. I smile and look at his feet. Red converse. I nod and Emm steps forward. He is wearing a pair of distressed low hung jeans. A blue tee-shirt clung to his chest, and he wore a pair of blood red boxers that could be seen. He black sneaker completed the look I nod and we leave as I pick up the keys to my Lexus LS600hL in white, and get in. **

**Once we get to school we pull up next to a Volvo S60R, silver. I whistle lowly before getting out. I look at the car and smile, these vamps have very good taste. **

"**Looking at my car I see." I velvety whisper says from behind me. **

"**Yeah it's a sweet ride, how fast does it go? I've read about these, of course Volvos are a favorite but nothing surpasses the Aston Martins. They are speed demons. " I say without turning around.**

"**I've had mine up to 155mph and that's as far as it goes. Pretty fast car but Rose worked on it so it went up to 200, 250mph." I nod. **

"**It's visible really but it looks better. I'm Bella." I turn around and shake the vampires hand. **

"**My One-77 went to about 220 when I first got it, I got the speed to about 280 but that's as far as Esme would let me take it." I smile. **

"**I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. I'm guessing you are part of the new Coven?" I nod and smile waving my brothers over. **

"**Guys this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Emmett and Jasper my brothers. Emm no tricks, oh and don't call him anything but Edward, he doesn't like it!" I say then skip away waving to my sibling who laugh at my antics. **

"**Well then I guess we have another prophet." I hear Edward say before Emm and Jas laugh.**

"**Some what yes, that girl has her issues and don't call her young." Emm says I turn and stick my tongue out at him before skipping towards my first class. I walk in and turn to the teacher. **

"**Uh hello I'm miss Swan, may you sign this please?" I say quietly. The teacher signs it and turns to the class. **

"**Miss Swan you may sit beside Miss Cullen after you introduce yourself, after all this is speech class." I nod and sit my things down before clearing my throat. **

"**Hello My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella, I just moved here from Italy with my mother and my brother and step brother Emmett Swan and Jasper Hale. We lived in Paris, Rome, London, and New York before we moved to Italy when I was six after my mother changed her job. She just got accepted in the hospital here where she will be working with Dr. Cullen because she wanted to live in a small town and keep Emm, Jas, and I away from the big cities. Thank-you." I say softly and take my seat beside the little prophet. **

"**Hello Bella, my name is Alice so I know you are form the new Coven and I'd like to invite you family to sit with ours at lunch seeing as you are on the same diet as we are." I smile softly and nod. **

"**As I know that you are from the other Coven but of course I will sit with you and my brothers will have to chose for them selves but they really don't have a chioce." I giggle and then turn around in my seat so I can hear what thy are saying so I know where we are exactly. I've taken classes like this for years but I'm technically on a college level of everything like most vampires are that live civilized like we do. **

**The day passes quickly and lunch finally arrives I sigh and stand from my seat and walk out to find Jas and Emm waiting for me. **

"**So Emm we have an invite to sit with the Cullens at lunch can we?" I ask as we walk into the lunch room. **

"**Bella I don't wanna!" Emm wines I freeze time and jump forward to find out if I will win this battle by pouting. Yes I will! I unfreeze everything and look at Emm by pouting he shakes his head and I cross my arms and glare at him. **

" **I win at the end anyway Emm so let's go. I want to talk to them more." I say grabbing their hands and telling Jas to just grab food for us. Like Usual Emm and I sit down and wait for Jas. **

" **Where is the other one I thought there were three?" Alice asks herself. **

"**He went up to get food we switch on and off from time to time like we used to before, well when school first started for girls at least. Jas and Emm usually stayed with me though because then they would get in trouble for fighting." I laugh at my brothers. **

"**Long have you three been together?" Alice laughs. **

" **Well we met when Emm and I were four and Jas was four as well. He's our step brother." I say smiling as Jas sits trays in front of us. **

"**Okay so Jas, and Emm this is Alice and you know Edward and I'm Bella by the way I'm guessing you are Rosalie then if I not mistaken, Carlisle is you father figure, you don't have to pretend to be mates by the way and neither will we." I laugh at their shell-shocked faces. **

"**I have a very unique gift which you will learn about… (I look forward) in two days when our families spend the day together because It's going to be sunny." Alice and I say at the same time. **

"**So we have to prophets great." rose says without smile. **

"**Oh don't worry Bella isn't like a normal prophet she's rather calm she's just in a good mood because she drove home from the air port." Emm says glaring at me. **

"**Okay Emm get this straight the Aston Martin is mine mom got it for ME for MY birthday last year and she said that You got the 2010 Jeep Renegade , and Jas got the 2010 Jaguar XF. Esme got the2010 Hyundai Genesis, is that clear, you do not touch my baby ever without my permission, clear?" I says looking at him. **

"**Yes squirt." I groan and hit him, hard. **

"**Fuck you Emm two freaking hours and you all older than me, we are twins Emm, twins." I say irritated, Jas calms me down and Emm laughs his ass off. **

"**Wow you guys are twins!" Alice says shocked. **

"**Sadly yes." I say shaking my head. **

"**Hey!" Emm says offended. **

" **It's okay Emmett she just doesn't understand you." Rose comforts. **

"**Yeah at least someone understands." Emm fake sniffles and the rest of us laugh loudly. Every head turns to us, well the ones that weren't already starring. **

* * *

**Pretty long chapter hope to get some reviews. J **

**Thanks!!!**

**Click that little button at the bottom!!**


	4. Two Day

Two Day

Bella's POV

(This story is mostly form her POV)

So today is the second day we are here and I so cannot wait to g to the Cullen's house tomorrow. I smile and get dressed after curling my hair. I pull on and blue and black flannel shirt and a pair of light wash jeans. I slip my thin leather belt through the loops and pull on my socks. I slip into my favorite pair of black converse with red detail lines and grab my bad and bracelets turning the lights off as I rush down the stairs. I slip my bracelets on and turn to look at Jas's and Emm's outfits.

Today Jas is in a black button down shirt with white and grey designs all over it, he ahs on a pair of dark denim jeans on that are slung lowly on his hips. He has a pair of white converse on his feet, a dark brown leather belt slipped around his waist, I nod and he moves to grab his bag. Emm is in a long sleeved black button up shirt and a pair of low slung jeans with a green and black patter on the pockets. His feet are adorned with a pair of off black converse, we are a converse family. I nod and we all run towards my car, we stop though and decide to take a different car. I snag the keys to the 2010 GMC Denali Yukon. I toss them to Emm because it is his car after all he did buy it. Our Denali is black with chrome accents. Emm starts it and Turn My Swag on by Soulja Boy come on. We smile and get it turning it on full blast.

We pull into the parking lot beside Edward's Volvo with our car bouncing and playing music loudly, we like to enter with all eyes on us. I open up the passenger door and hop out before shutting the door and walking over to the Cullens. Jas gets out next and grabs his books before walking over to us. Emm shuts off the car and follows Jas over.

"why hello there Swan/Hale family1" They laugh. Alice turns to me.

"Hey can we be in on you big entering scenes when you do them?" She practically yells at me.

"Sure more fun for me then1" I say hugging everyone. Edward looks fucking delicious today.

He was wearing a black and white stripped polo, low hung bleached jeans, black boxers, and my fuck converse! I smile at his bed hair and turn to Alice as she assesses my outfit and I assess her's. Alice is in a black and white stripped sweater dress, with tight boot cut jeans underneath, black boots are on her feet. She has on an angel wing necklace and a black bead bracelet. We both nod at each others outfit and turn to finish looking at the other families outfits.

I turn to Rose and smile. She wore a black dress with a grey empire waist that had black buttons on it. It was tank top strapped of course. She wore a pair of fake lace up Gucci high hells, about four inches. I smile at her and we hug.

"Did you dress the guys Bella?" I look at Alice.

"No they dressed them selves but I do a morning check and if I don't like it or it doesn't look right on the I make them change." I smile and Alice hugs me tightly.

"Oh my god another Alice. Does she burn the clothing?" Edward asks Emm and Jas.

"Nope Bella just likes to be in charge because let's face it Emm can't and I don't like to be plus mom's already at work and she would give us hell if she saw some of the things Emm's tried to wear." Jas jokes Edward's face gets serious and he turns to Emm.

"A toga Emm, really though?" Edward shakes his head.

"what I wanted to be a Greek dude and Bell wouldn't let me, mom flipped out because she had off work that day, taking a fake sick day." I laugh at that one.

"Come on we are going to be late!" I say as we all run towards our classes.

We are sitting in first period when I hear a teacher yelling at Emm.

"Emmett Swan pull you freaking pants up no one wants to see you teady bear boxers!" The teacher yells.

"He's wearing what!" I yell standing up! That little fucker!

"Miss Swan would you like to keep yelling and get another detention or would you like to sit down?" I sit down and begin to mumble to Emm.

"Emm you are in so much trouble, I will kick your fucking ass if you ever do that again!" I whisper fiercely. Alice looks at me and shakes her head.

"I feel for you sweetie, don't worry we Cullen's will be joining you." Alice says softly before standing.

" Mr. you are so wrong! I cannot believe you are a speak teacher and you are stupid enough to write a run on sentence!" Alice insults loudly.

"Miss Cullen take your seat and you will be joining Miss Swan in detention room 105, today after school!" He yells as Alice takes her seat.

"shut the hell up about my damn sister Newton, she will not date you god!" Jas yells annoyed. I giggle as the teach begins to yell down the hall, our teacher opens the door nosey.

"If he tells me to tell my sister to fuck him one more time I will break every one of his teeth Mrs. Barterman." Jas yells completely pissed.

"Jasper detention today after school room 105." Jasper sighs and sits down, he makes Mike cry and Rose laughs out loud.

"Rosalie Cullen, detention today after school room 105!" Her teacher yells.

"What!" she yells loudly.

"You hear m now shut your mouth." Rose shuts up and starts to tap her desk.

" Come on Edward." Alice says softly to herself.

"I will not go on a date with you Lauren quit fucking touching my leg, and go wash your face you look like a make up shop exploded on you face!" Edward yell storming out of the room.

"Mr. Cullen detention room 105 today after school now return to the classroom and take a seat in the back, I will be moving you into advanced biology tomorrow for fifth period with Miss Swan." the teacher says calmly. " I like you and you are one of my favorite student but I do have to give you detention, but don't worry I have detention duty today so it will be fun." I giggle as the bell rings for second period. I turn on my mean face and walk out walking straight for Emmett.

"Emmett Swan turn around!" I yell at him he turns and I glare at him. "What the hell are you wearing!" I say pointing at his chest.

"My teady bear boxers why?" I groan and eye him.

"this is not the last you will hear about this got it and never pull that again or I will tell mom how you wrecked you jeep and had to buy a new one before she came home." I say before turning on my heel and walking to my music class with Edward.

* * *

I hope you like it!!!!

Click that little button that says review right over their à

Thank-you!!!


	5. Sunny Days In Detention

Sunny days In Detention

Bella's POV

Detention, how we got here you ask? Three simple words. My idiot twin.

"Emm I think mom will kill you for getting a detention before I kill you for wearing teddy bear boxers!" I fume, finishing my five minute rant as Edward comes in, he is drop dead gorgeous today. Fuck! Do I feel attracted to him?

I freeze and jump quickly. I skip over many things before landing on a day.

'Edward and I are in a meadow and he touches my cheek, with one hand and pulls me closer with another, right As it looks like we are about to kiss my mind slams into my body full force.

"Jas… I'm tired now… where's my Emmy?" I whisper with out any force. Jas turns to me and begins to freak out.

"Emm get over here like now, Bells did it again!" Jas freaks.

"Bells what happened." Jas says trying to get something out of em. Emm kneels by my head before lifting me up and walking over to a desk. He sits down before sitting me on his lap.

"I think she went to far Emm." Jas says running his hands through my hair.

"Can I sleep now Emmy I'm really tired." I slur towards Emm.

"Yeah Bells go to sleep." He says before tucking my head into his shoulder, I drift into a sleep.

Edward's POV

"Emm what's wrong with Bella!" I say shocked because the emotion in their thoughts just went haywire.

"She'll be fine she just needs her sleep." Emm says almost in a monotone while absentmindedly playing with her hair and pushing it away from her face.

"Emm tell me what the fuck happened!" I yell worried, and slightly confused as to why I'm so protective of Isabella.

"Her gift wears her out and since she is still part human in a since she has to physically sleep it off then hunt. Her area used for pregnancy froze during her change but because of her gift she can reproduce when she has sex if she chooses. ?She told me once that when she goes too far her mind slams into her body pretty hard and she just has to sleep it off." Emm explains while Jasper looks at me worried. I sit down and Alice looks at everyone.

"You'll have to further explain later but will she be okay though?" Rose says touching Emm's shoulder.

" I hope so." Emm says thinking of things that shock my to death. Not literally but you get the point.

" She will be. She'll wake up in five minutes." Alice pipes up quickly.

"Promise?" Jas says worry lacing each word.

" I promise." Alice says taking his hand in hers. They turn to each other and have a silent conversation. I turn away giving them privacy. I look at Bella's beautiful face and then look at Emm. His eyes are laced with worry and fear.

"Emm has she every fainted?" Rose asks squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah when she first discovered her gift. She over used it and she fell out on us. It scares me when she gets like this, it scares all of us, but me the most. She's my twin I can't lose her, or anyone ever again. No, never." Emm hugs her tighter and buries his head in her curly hair.

The five minutes pass silently.

Bella's POV

God my head hurts like a bitch. I squirm and cling to Emm tighter breathing in his scent.

"Oh my god Bells are you okay you scared the shit out of me!" Emm says spinning me around to face him. Jas comes over and I look around at each face then out my head down.

"The usual head ache but other than that I'm good." I whisper shyly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alice says worried. I nod and Emm takes my face in his hands.

"How far Bella?" He asks I pull out of his hand and look down ashamed.

"A month and two days, it will be sunny and we will be off school y the way, you'll go hunting and Edward Esme and I will be at home looking for something on the internet.

"Bella!" Jas says exasperated.

"Sorry Jas I didn't realize how far I went and I just got slammed. Please forgive me." I whisper to everyone.

" You were already forgiven Bells but never do that to me again! I can't lose you and you know that." Emm says softly in my ear. I nod and hop up as the Bella rings. We get in then Denali and Jas drives because Emm insists on staying in the back with me.

"Emm I will never leave you. Ever." Emm nods and hugs me tightly. We arrive at our home and we all change into more comfortable clothing. I change into a red tank-top and Jas slide into a black band- tee. Emm switched his button down for just a white beater. We drive up to the Cullen house with a bag of clothing each and Emm has mom's bag. We are spending the night so that we don't have to drive in the sun light. We see Esme and walk in with her but before we even knock Alice flies through the door tackling Jas and I. Before we have the chance to hug back she's off us and jumping onto Emm's back yelling for her teady bear to go. Emm charges into their home and Jas and I laugh before following. Esme follows behind us swiftly and we follow Emm's scent into the living room where we take our seats.

"Okay so as Esme already knows I'm Carlisle and not Dr. Cullen so please call me Carlisle and you I assume are Isabella, Emmett, and Jasper?" We nod and I raise my hand.

"I prefer Bella Carlisle." I say smiling, Edward walks in and sits on the floor beside me.

* * *

Hehe click that little button down below and review please!


	6. Futures And Seconds

Future And Seconds

Bella's POV

(Changing POV though)

"Okay then now that everyone is here. We should start." I look at Carlisle and then at Edward.

"Um do you by any chance have any animal blood in your home I need to hunt but I cannot because that would be rude." I smile and Esme glares at me.

"You didn't." She says shocked.

"Sorry mom but Emm took care of it and so did Jas." Carlisle looks at me funny then tells Edward to show me where it is.

"Come on Bella." Edward says scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I pound on his back and he smiles before I finally give up, he pours a glass of blood and I sip it slowly. I have about half a glass left when we walk back out. I jump forward to check the conversations and see Carlisle ask about my time with the Volturi.

No,no,no mom doesn't know about that! I take a step forward and drop the glass on the floor falling backwards as black swims through my vision. The last thing I am aware of are hands catching me and my glass hitting the floor and shattering.

Emm's POV

Bella comes out of the kitchen with Edward right behind her when she suddenly yells.

"Carlisle no!" Bella's tilts forward and then falls backwards as the glass slips out of her hands. Edward catches Bella as the glass hit's the floor shattering and spilling blood everywhere. No one notices the blood as Jas and I fly to Bella's side. I take Bella in my arms and rock her gently back and forth.

"Bella? Bellsy? Bells? Isabella? No, no, no answer me Bella!" I cry out pulling her to my chest. "You promised you wouldn't leave me Bella don't break your promise!" I say softly to her.

"Emm lay her down and let Carlisle take a look." Esme says touching me shoulder.

"No she can't leave me mommy, no. That can never happen." I whisper.

"Emm put her down and go calm down." Jas says softly. I nod and stand walking backwards slowly. I hit the porch and sit down putting my head in my hands.

"Bella will be okay Emmy." Rose says sitting beside me and patting me back soothingly.

"Thank-you Rose." I say before kissing her cheek gently.

Rose looks at me shocked. "Y-You're welcome Emmy." she stutters shocked at my actions.

"Rose it's hard because when Bella and I were fifteen our father ad older sister Renee were killed by a vampire, our step father to be exact. Bells was different before she was loud and mischievous like me. Then, after they died she because quiet and barely talked, she blushed when she was embarrassed. She liked the color black a lot then too. I tried to help and got sucked into her world. We helped each other until we were okay, sadly enough Bella was still quiet and reserved. I was like my old self again and when we got changed Bells tried to find the good things in everything. I decided that if mom ever leaves Bella she will kill her self by exposing herself to the humans. I know that I will follow right behind her no matter what. No matter what I will never live without my little Bella. Mom is all we have left and I'm guessing that's why Bella like's being immortal that way she never has to grow up and lose mother as mom gets older. It's hard enough for her. We are twin and even though we fight we are a lot alike, we share emotions some times and yet we make each other smile at the toughest times, I know I can't live with out her, she didn't talk to me during the time before I helped and it nearly killed me now she only talks to me, I'm too protective of her sometimes, yet sometimes I feel that I let her down because I panic when she gets like she did today." Rose hugs me tightly and looks into my eyes.

"She loves you very much Emm, you are an incredible person and I'm sure that when she finds the right guy she'll want him to be protective like you. I sure want my mate to be like you, you are like the sun when it rains and you are very smart when you're not messing around." I wrap my arms around her and inhale her scent.

" Thank-you Rosie. I would want my mate to be like you too." I say just sitting with her.

Alice's POV

Jas looks so sad and it pulled at my heart to see him so sad. I take his hand.

"Jas lets go hunt so you can clear your mind Bella will be out for a while, she will wake up though her minds just shut down for a while." I say pulling him out the door. He nods and runs off with me.

"Edward are you coming?" I say before leaving, he shakes his head 'no' and I shrug before running off with him.

"Alice thank-you for being here for me." Jas says softly.

"I always will be here so where you there for Bella and Emm's gothic phase?" I ask curious.

"I got pulled in as well, I've know those two since I was three yeas old. Their mother worked for my father at a huge company that sold herbs. He killed their parents and got together with their mom because he thought that she was his mate. I found all of it out when I was changed and I killed him right on the spot. I feel so sorry for what my father did that I tried to kill myself a couple of times until Esme told me that if I didn't stop she would lock me in one of the Volturi's chambers and keep me their for a year. I finally believed that they didn't blame me, I was so happy and then we lived together peacefully until Bella decided to join the Volturi, Emm and I hid it from mom until she quit when Aro tried to make her drink human blood." I look at this beautiful creature and hug him tightly.

"Jassy you are an amazing person and your family is so lucky to have you." I say wishing I could have him too.

"Alice you're lucky too you know." He whispers softly.

"How?" I say looking at his eyes.

"You have something they don't. You have my heart and the chance to be my mate." Jas whispers softly looking down at me. I smile largely.

"Really because I'd of thought that you would want someone that was calmer." I babble. Jas shakes his head.

"It's good to have some excitement in your life." Jas whispers before calmly pressing his lips to mine in a sweet innocent kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and I press my mouth firmly to his. We pull away and Jas smiles brightly.

"I would love to be your mate Jasper." I whisper softly.

"Thank-you Alice, you made everything better." I smile at him and he takes my hand before smiling back .We hunt for a bit and slowly walk back to the house.

Esme's POV

As I watch Bella's body sit there in the be di listen to my children talk to their friends. I can barely hear Jas and Alice but I know when they get together. Carlisle places a hand on my back and leads me out of the room.

"Esme you need to calm down Alice said she will be fine, I can't say that Edward will calm down but you really should. Do you want to hunt quickly your eyes are very dark?" Carlisle asks softly touching my eyes. I nod and he takes my hand leading me away from my family and their home.

We stop and begin to hunt. Carlisle turns to me wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Esme I'm not a teenager so I'm going to come right out and say it, I want you to be my mate, I've never felt this way about anyone and you are the most amazing person I have ever met do you return my desires, if not then that's fine." I smile softly at him and walk over to him.

"Carlisle I do return you feelings, Bella has been telling me to find a mate now because it's been so long sine my first husband and daughter died. I flew into a relationship thinking I could get over it. It turns out that he killed them to have me. I just want you to protect and love me like he did, and I have a feeling that you are my soul mate even though I'm older than you." I giggle softly and Carlisle touches my cheek softly.

"Do you mind if I…" He trails off.

"Not at all." I say, with that Carlisle kisses me lightly. The kiss turns passionate and Carlisle pulls away wrapping his arms round me tightly.

"So tell me about your family dear." He says softly. I begin to unravel our fairytale disaster, even telling him of our relations with Aro's creator. ______________________________________________________________________

I will be doing the next chapter in Edward and Bella's POV because I need to show you how Edward feels and what he is doing during everyone's private moments. J

Click the little button please!!


	7. Shocking Revelations

Shocking Revelations

EPOV

Emm left before anyone else. Rose followed behind him thinking of ways to cheer him up, they will definitely get together.

'Edward should I make Jas feel better?' Alice asks through her thoughts, I look up telling her yes. She nods and takes his hand asking him to hunt with her. They leave and Esme walks in looking at bella and thinking of the past and halfway making sure the other two were okay. Carlisle guides her out and they leave. I look at Bella and sigh. I run m fingers through her hair. How can everyone fall in love so easily and yet Bella and I are complete opposites, she is sweet, innocent, and trusting when I am a monster and a soulless creature. She cannot be soulless she is too nice for that they all are. I can be.

She stirs a bit and begins to mumble.

"Daddy?…. I met someone today…. No…. don't go…. Edward." She rolls towards me and smiles.

"Edward." She whispers again. I smile softly and kiss her cheek lightly.

"Shh I'm right here." I whisper back softly. No one comes in for a while and Bella begins to stir they are all out hunting. Her eyes flutter open and she turns looking around confused. Something dawns on her face and a word I never thought I'd hear from her falls off her lips.

"Shit." I laugh quietly.

" Shit you heard that!" She exclaims loudly but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes I did, here Bella drink something, you have about five minutes until everyone comes back Alice told everyone an extra five minutes for you to wake up so you could have some moments. Emm is really upset but he has some help, as do Jas and Esme." I say handing her a drink,

"Thank-you, let me guess Jas and Alice are together now?" Bella says softly.

"Yeah, Jas asked her." I say Bella nods.

"I knew it and he denied it up and down yesterday. That little shit, at least Emm admitted he had a thing for Rose. Esme was thoughtful all night so I'm guessing she and Carlisle are together?" I nod softly and she sighs happiness in her eyes but something else, sadness, loneliness.

"Bella what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Oh it's nothing." I sigh and sit on the edge of the bed she is laying on.

"Tell me about your gift., why it does this to you." I whisper.

"Well my gift is a shield but it's not that exactly. It freezes the attacks. It actually a side effect of my real gift, I can freeze time around anything. With the time freezing thing my mind can jump forward or backwards but the farthest I can go is about a month forward. I can go as far back as the time I was born. If I try to go any farther even a day I get slammed back into my body and I either need to sleep or I pass out. After I sleep though I need to hunt but today I didn't get blood fast enough. My body is able to be unfrozen as is every other female vampire so they can have children if I choose them to." she says.

"You are very unique." I whisper. She turns to me ith sadness in her eyes.

"My father used to tell me that when I grew up I would be very unique but I disagreed because I'm a Plain Jane even now." She says softly.

BPOV

"You are not plain Bella you are beautiful." Edward whispers pulling me towards his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist my body rocking with sobs.

"I'm sorry Edward." I say pulling away. He shakes his head pulling my still shaking body onto his lap.

"Shut up. You are fine." He says before kissing my forehead. Could it be possible that he likes me as much as I like him?

"Will you take me hunting when everyone comes back?" I ask softly as everyone opens the door. I look down and hide in Edward's chest he chuckles.

"Woah Eddie boy don't go so far with my little sister dude." Emm says I growl loudly and Emm laughs.

"Emm shut the fuck up I'm still pissed at you, mom he wore teady bear boxers to school today!" I say looking at our mom, Esme erupts in laughter.

" Emm really?" He nods and Esme laughs more before turning to him again. " Emm you aren't in trouble for that but you are however grounded for getting a detention, no video games for a month." Emm looks at mom and walks over.

"But…but…but mommy. Why?" He wines.

"Well considering this is the five hundredth detention you've gotten this year I think a month should be enough. Carlisle, Alice, Rose, and Edward laugh and we look at them.

"Wait you're serious?" Alice says shocked.

"Yeah we keep track because well it's fun. I bet that he'd reach five-fifty before December of this year and I think that I'm going to win, Jas bet against me. Whoever loses has to dress up like one of the characters from Grease. I get to be sandy, when she dresses up at the end and he gets to be Danny when he's just in his black tee-shirt and skinny jeans in the final scene." I say laughing.

"Hmm, I'd like to see that Jassy." Alice says thoughtful.

"anytime Alice." Jas says already whipped.

"dude does the word whipped ring a bell anywhere in that head?" Emm says loudly. Esme and Rose hit him upside the head.

"Ow Rosie what was that for?" Emm says.. Well wines.

"For you to shut up because you are just as wiped Emmy." She says smiling he grins.

"You got that right babe." Emm says before kissing her.

"Ew get a room Emmy." I say laughing.

"how about that hunting trip Bella?" Edward whispers in my ear sending a shiver down my back. I nod and stand taking his hand and jumping out the window.

"Isabella do not ruin those new clothes or I'm making Alice take you on a shopping trip, with Rose too!" Esme yells.

"Yeah, yeah mom!" I call over my shoulder. I was in my jeans and my white tank-top now. Edward was in a pair of black jean pants and a black tee-shirt. He had on a pair of black converse.

Edward, soundlessly, slips his hand through mine as we run. I stop after a while and sit down on one of my favorite branches, it still smells of rain from the last shower.

"Wow this smells of rain." Edward says shocked.

"Yeah this is my spot, I came here when we first met the Denali clan about… well fifty years ago?" I nod remembering our meeting. I lay down pondering it until Edward touches my crossed arms. I look up and he is standing over top of me on hand propped above my head and another well touching my arms as said. He looks down into my eyes and smiles before kissing my cheek softly. I laugh and stand sniffing.

"Mmmm mountain lion, yum1" I say running off towards my prey. Edward follows behind silently. He stands at the top of the tree and watches me take on one of the two before jumping down and wrestling with the second one. We drink them dry and burn their bodies. I smile and he runs over to me. Edwards finger wipes slowly across my lips and he brings it to his mouth before licking it off his finger.

"Sexy and a tease how nice." I whisper before jogging off lightly, Edward takes my hand when he catches up with me. We run to my home instead of the Cullens to end up laying beside each other in my bed. Edward sits up slowly.

"Bella may I try something quickly?" I look at him a nod softly.

I changed when I got home pulling a tee-shirt over my tank-top. I sit up and look at Edward.

Edward gets on his knees facing me and I do the same facing him. He leans in and his lips touch mine for just a second. My mind didn't think that was enough and I take his face in my hands and pull it closer to mine kissing him fervently. My finger knot in the hair on the sides of his head and his arms wrap around my waist pulling me onto his lap further. My eyes close as his does and his tongue runs along my bottom lip.

"Bella." He breaths softy. I touch my tongue to his and it seem like every taste bud in my body is wired. All I sense is Edward and I like it. Our tongues battle for dominance and his hands run circles on my back. I push him back farther onto my bed and he pushes back and my head hits the pillows. I smile against his lips and kiss him passionately.

He rolls over after a while and we are both breathing deeply.

"So where exactly does this leave us?" I ask worried that he'd reject me. Edward rolls over straddling me.

" Where ever you want us to be love." Edward says placing butterfly kisses up and down my neck.

"Well then we are officially dating and mates, cause you left it up to me." I say guiding his mouth back to mine. After a while we just curl up and cuddle on my bed until Edward's phone starts ringing. He presses the ignore button and sits it down.

"Hmm let's make a new voice mail." I whisper softly. I take Edward's phone and press one. I make his new message for him.

'Hey this is Isabella speaking, Edward… can't come to the phone right now, he's busy so give him a call back later or he'll call you back then! Bye!' Edward laughs as I save the message. He takes his phone out of my hands and turns my head to the side kissing my. His phone rings again and it's Alice.

"Are you going to get that?" I ask softly.

"Nope let the answering machine get it. Now where were we?" Edward says before placing his lips to mine.

After a while we both are sitting up against my bed board our hair disheveled messes, well I didn't think Edward's could get any messier, I was wrong.

"Let's listen to that message then." I smile softly and grab his phone. We play the message.

'Edward? Okay so I was going to ask you if I could go shopping with Bells but as your message clearly states you are busy. Thanks.' Emmett is in the background.

'Hey Bells remember protection!' I hear a loud slap and the phone clicks off.

"Hmm I believe you should fix your hair before we return to my house. As should I." I smile and stand walking into the bathroom. I fix my hair by running a straightened through it then re-curling it. Edward runs his hands through his a couple times and it's back to normal.

"Lucky as hell vampire is what you are." I mumble to him before stealing a quick kiss.


	8. Reveals and Dance?

Reveals and Dance

Bella's POV

Well today we go back to school with one day left until the school dance god I love the sun. Edward and I along with the other couples of the Cullen Swan coven spent pretty much all of our little vacation with our mates. Today we return to school. Also on today's agenda we reveal our relationships to everyone.

This morning after Edward slipped out to hunt I pull on a red tank-top and a long black and grey tripped shirt. After that I slip on a pair of distressed skinny jeans and a pair of my plain black flats. I run down the steps to assess Jas and Emm's outfits.

Jas is dresses in a pair and grey jeans and a white zip up jacket. Underneath is a black tee-shirt. He has on grey cowboy boots. Emm is wearing a off white Hollister hoddie and white jeans with his favorite pair of black sneakers. Underneath his hoddie is a white tee-shirt. We run out the door when the Cullen's pull up our driveway. Dude they have a Ford Escape Hybrid! Emm Gets in and sits beside Rose giving her a sweet kiss. Jas sits in the last row beside Alice and kisses her on the cheek. I slide in in the passenger seat and Edward kisses my wrist softly.

"Good morning love." He whispers to me.

'Damn I thought I'd see some tongue between you two, considering the voicemail you have on your phones all weekend." Emm complains I laugh softly and look at him.

"Emm we figured if we didn't put something on our answering machines you'd keep calling. So we put that and we aren't as public about our relationship as you are Rose are." I say proudly. Edward chuckles at my light spirit.

The car pulls in and we all decide to show everyone our relationships at lunch. I smile and wait until Everyone is out of the car. Edward kisses me lightly and too quickly for human eyes. I growl and get out.

"Annoying sexy vampire." I mumble to myself.

"Annoying am I?" He says in my ear.

"Oh so you just think your sexy?" I say back shocked.

"Well you did say it in the woods Tuesday if I'm not mistaken." He whispers back before heading off towards class.

Classes end quickly and we all meet up before entering the lunch room. Edward is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans with a pair of converse on his feet.

I hop on Edward's back and he walks in. I sit my head on the crock of his neck and kiss it softly.

I'll be right back love." Edward says sitting me on my feet. He lifts my head up slightly and kisses my passionately. Everyone gasps and some people awe. Most of the girl glare at me with envy. I sit at our usual table as Rose and Emm walk in with Emm's arm slung over her shoulder. She has the biggest smile on her face, they totally just made out.

Rose in a pair of boot cut blue jeans, Gucci boots, and a grey coat with a low cut black shirt underneath. She has a white knit scarf on. Rose has a grey stone hanging form her neck. She sits down and Emm goes up to get their fake food.

Jas and Alice come it. Alice is wearing grey dress pants and a white tee-shirt with a black vest over top. She has a long white boyfriend jacket over top. She wore on her feet a pair of silver flats. Jassy twirls Alice to our table before looking into her eyes for a while and walking away. All the girls are staring at s and we are basking in the glory of love when a slut saunters up to us, Lauren Mallory.

"Look Isabella, bella, who ever the hell you want to be, Edward Cullen is mine and we've been dating for about three months so back the fuck off bitch." I stand angry and pissed of at this bitch wanna be pretty slut! How dare she talk about my Edward like that, he is _mine_. Mine!

"No get this straight Mallory, you will never have Edward he is mine, not yours. Her prefers his girls with faces that don't look like a Sephora store blew up on their face. Now walk away before I actually do hurt you bitch!" I grind through clenched teeth my eyes darkening dangerously. She backs away and then turns hurrying back to her seat like the coward she is.

"Love I'm proud of you." Edward says wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing my ticklish spot right below my ear lobe.

" Stop that tickles come on lets get back to the group." I turn to my family to see Emm and Rose standing by our table. Emm hand his arm around her waist and tucked in between her arm and slender stomach. She was tucked to his side and they were talking quietly.

Jas and Alice were sitting together quietly. Jas sat on his chair backwards facing Alice's chair. Alice's chair was sideways facing the side of Jas's chair. Alice sat on the edge of her chair with Jas's knee in between her knees, they were talking quietly and pretending to feed each other food. How sweet. Edward takes a seat and I sit lithely on his lap trying to calm down as his hands rub circle on the skin showing from the rips on the thighs of my jeans.

"So are we going to the dance?" Alice asks excited.

"Sure I get to show off my hunk right here to every damn jealous girl in this school." Rose says kissing Emm.

"I guess I'm in, if a vampire I love asks me, oh woe is me." I say look at Edward dramatically.

"And who is this vampire you speak of cause if he doesn't I will." Edward says smiling and raising his eyebrows up and down.

" Oh well he is kind of tall, he has this really odd color hair, it's a copper color, it all messy too, oh and he has a cute little pet name for me, love." I sigh and sink into his chest giggling at our little game.

"Well then will you go with me?" Edward asks softly turning me to face him.

"Of course Edward." I giggle out before kissing him softly.

"Cullens, Swans, and Hale separate now!" I turn around on Edwards lap. "Miss Swan completely off of Mr. Cullen." I roll my eyes and slide off Edward's lap before taking my seat. Edward growls pulling my seat towards his.

"Mr. Cullen I said for you two to separate." The teacher says glaring.

"Mr. they aren't that close you are taking this way to far." Rosie says using her gift.

"Oh okay. Well bye then." He walks away shaking his head. I laugh and slide right back onto Edward's lap listening to Lauren's table.

"Haa told you they'd get in, wait she's right back on his lap. Ugh that bitch is going to pay for stealing my boyfriend." Lauren fumes before stomping away.

I giggle softly and we all get up.

"Well I guess it's off to bio?" I say. Shit no that's not an option, blood testing. "Never mind we need to skip." Edward, Alice, and Rose look at each other.

" Hey Bella you could have a spell and get you Jas, and Emm out, then we will just skip." I grin and nod. I kiss Edward, dump my tray and walk away as Edward and his family walk out of the lunch room doors.

I walk into the room and look at my teacher.

"Sir I don't feel well." I pretend to faint. The teacher calls my brothers and Emm and Jas carry my to the nurse well mostly Emm who was acting all worried because Jas was projecting it. WE stopped in their and Emm turned to the nurse as I began to bat my eyes open.

"Emmy what happened?" I asked in my sick voice.

"Shh Bellsy you'll be fine. Nurse she had one of her spells and in the paper my mother sad that Jas and I are to take her right home. I'm so sorry but we will call our mother and Dr. Cullen to get her up and running. I don't think she ate anything this morning and we just moved again so she's stressed." I yawn and look at Emmy with puppy eyes.

"Can I go home and sleep Emmy bear?" I whisper softly.

"Yeah hold up Bellsy, please miss?" Jas says worry lacing his tone perfectly.

"Okay but I expect a call form your mother. Thank-you. " They nod and Emm carries me out to the Escape. I jump down and hug him.

"Thank-you big brother12" I call before doing the same for Jassy and the running over to Edward. I kiss him as everyone else does. We get in and drive to the Cullen home. When we get out Edward and I look at each other alone time in definitely needed.

"Are you two coming?" Alice calls towards us with her hand linked in Jas's.

"Nope but sleep over at the Swan house tonight so that Carlisle and Esme get their night. Yeah be there at seven and no earlier later than that is fine, by the way tell Rose and Emm that there is a few old cabins in the woods from mom's days of sneaking away form our arguments. Yeah don't call unless it's an emergency and if so call my phone twice and text Edward twice." I smile and we run off as Alice shakes her head.

"Bye you two lovebird and don't anything Emmy wouldn't do to Rose." I laugh loudly.

* * *

Hehe what are these two going to do.


	9. Sexual Tention?

**Sexual Tension?**

**Bella's POV**

**We were sitting on my couch and Edward turns to me swiftly. **

"**I love you Isabella." He whispered softly. **

"**I love you too Edward." I say before sitting on his lap and kissing him fervently. **

**My hands knot in his hair and his fist at the bottom of my shirt. Our tongues begin to dance battling for the lead. He pulls me closer so that I'm straddling him. At vampire speed I take off his shirt and reconnect our lips. I begin to run my hands down his chest. Damn my mate is sexy with washboard abs. Damn!**

"**Mmmm… Bella." Edward groans as I feel him underneath me. I giggle and lean down to his ear. **

"**Awe Eddie you hormonal teenager is coming out isn't it?" I say before biting his earlobe. **

**Suddenly I'm on my back with Edward hovering over top of me. **

"**Don't call me Eddie because well it doesn't help Isabella." I growl and smile. **

"**Neither does you calling me Isabella, Eddie." Edward pushes his mouth back to mine ripping my shirt off literally. Damn both of them, ad I liked that tank-top oh well I'll just wear the spare one I have. I'm down to my black lace bra. **

**And the damn phone rings. I flip it open. **

"**Yes?" I say angry. **

"**Hey Bella, this is Mike Newton I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance tomorrow?" I sigh and run my hands through my hair. **

"**Mike I'm going with my boyfriend Edward and well I'm sort of busy right now so I have to go." Edward takes my phone and ends the call before tossing it onto my desk. He pushes me back down slowly putting the mood back into place. My hands roam his chest finally landing on his belt. I unhook it pushing his jeans down his oh-so-fine-boxer-covered-ass. I smile and he shimmies my skinny jeans off. **

**I wiggle my eyebrows and Edward unhooks my bra that hooks in the front. Okay so you may think this is odd because we just met but hey he's my soul mate and I'm going to be with him forever because that's a vampire thing, so I can take it as fast as I want and right now I want Edward. **

"**Come on Eddie." I whisper softly. My fingers go to the waistband of his boxer black of course. I smile as he fingers the lace of my panties. **

"**Mmmm lace." I giggle and he starts to shimmy them off when the alarm beeps signaling that we have half an hour until they come over. **

"**Damn." Edward says rolling over I walk into the bathroom as he heads to Emm's so that we can shower and cool off. I left the warm water roll down my back and my hair. **

**When I get out I sigh and wrap a towel around me realizing that I forgot my clothing. I walk into my room and shimmy on pants and a bra. Edward knocks and I turn towards the door. **

"**Come in Edward?" I say more like a question. He walks in a smiles crookedly at me. I sigh and slip into the PJs Alice forced me to by. They were a pair of checkered green and dark green shorts with a white top with green trimming. I pull my hair into a low pony. Edward is laying on my bed in just a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants. He looked good too. We walk down stairs and sit on the couch in the living room watching TV. Emm and Jas run in and go up stairs to change. Emm comes down in his favorite black sweat pants. They had a cool skull design on them with wings and shit coming out of the eye and mouth holes. Jas walks down next in his red, white, and green plaid Pj pants.**

**Alice and Rose walk in with their bags and walk up stairs to change. Alice comes bouncing down with a pair of shorts on with little flowers everywhere and a grey top that said princess. **

**Rose follows wearing blue boy shorts with white stars on them and a red and yellow wonder woman tank-top. **

"**Okay so who says we play some bull shit?" Alice yells pulling a bag of cards, a huge thermos, and a bottle of Jack Daniels out of her bag! Mmmm blood shots!**

"**I'm in but lets make this interesting one you get three drinks over you last number you have to do a dare!" I yell and Emm and Jas shake their heads yes. **

"**So we'll call this Cullen style playing since we are going to use that name when we go to high school again. I'm thinking boarding school would be fun." I nod and we all sit in a circle dealing out cards and shots. **

"**Ace." We starts off. **

"**Two." Emmett says loudly. **

"**Bull shit Emm." Jas says laughing as Emm takes a shot. Oh god here we go. **

"**Wait time out I need to hide the keys!" I yell as Jas gets up to follow me we hide the keys where Emm would not go, in a tampon box. I grin and Jas and I return to find Alice laughing her ass off with Edward. **

"**What that is the only place he wouldn't look because well it's Emmett." Alice tries to calm down and then she puts down a three. I put down a five, and Edward puts down a six, Rose puts down a seven. **

"**Bull shit!" Emm yells loudly. Rose shakes her head 'no' and Emm takes another shot this is going to be a long night. **

**All in all Emm had 72 shots, Jas had 25, Alice had 16, Rose had 5, Edward had 3, and me… I had 1. Yeah a shield can come in handy sometimes. Emm is just about ready to fall over drunk. Damn moms going to kill him. **

"**Guys let's play with Emm tomorrow morning. We will yell really loud." I whisper quickly to everyone around me and they smile as Emm stumbles back in. **

"**Dude where the fuck is my sexy mate, I need some!" Emm says picking Rose up and walking to his sound proof bed room. God he's annoying when he's drunk, Jas has a minor buzz and so does Alice so they go off to let it kill with some regular animal blood. I kiss Edward softly. **

"**Damn you're good at that game." Eddie says. **

"**Yeah Jas usually calls it but he can't call me because of the shield." I nod and take a quick shot. **

"**Damn girl I've never seen a girl vampire drink like a man." I smile and shake my head. **

"**Esme does too Eddie boy." I grin and he picks me up. **

"**Okay Isabella you got anything on your mind that you want right now?" He ask laying me on the my bed, yeah all of our rooms are sound proof. We kiss for a while and then just lay in each others arms. I like being here. I could sleep here maybe I could if I tried to defrost the part of my brain that makes me sleep. I close my eyes and soon I'm asleep. Halfway. In my dream Edward Is holding me and kissing me, I pull back and glare at the Cullen's, all of them including my brothers. **

"**Leave me alone, I have nothing to do with you people any more, Aro tell them to leave or show them out. Alec, Jane tell Guiana that they are not to be here under any circumstances unless I request it then go and hunt your eyes are very dark. Reneesme dear come." I take a little girl's hand with Edward's hair and my big brown eyes from when I was human and we walk away with her glaring at Edward. **

"**Mom I'm sorry you had to do that but it's better now you have me and we will be a family." I sigh and squeeze her hand. I wake up and sigh. That was a dream of the future I guess. I freeze that part of my brain and stand to go take a shower. They were going to hurt me all of them, Emm, Jas, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, And Edward, But I'll have a child with him? I shake my head and change into a tee-shirt and jeans. I let a tear slip out when will that happen, in two weeks. I sigh and walk down stairs to hang out with my big brothers until then I'll talk to them. **


	10. The Dance Pt 1

**The Dance Pt 1 **

**Bella's POV**

"**Bella let's go it time to get ready for the dance quit messing with Emm!" Alice yells coming down the steps, Emm cringes and Jas and I laugh at him. **

" **Okay fine I'll go change let's go Rosalie!" I yell loudly before running up the stairs like a maniac. I laugh as I hit the bed and then slip into my dress. It is midnight blue with spaghetti straps and has a thin black velvet tie around it. I slip into a pair of midnight blue heals and let my hair curl. **

**Alice walks in in a blue strapless dress with a black layer over it and an empire waist there are roses in dark blue and light blue all over it. It ends at about mid-thigh. She has a pair of black see through stockings on. She then has a pair of light blue high hells on and her hair is pin straight. **

**Rose walks in and is wearing a strapless red dress with see through black lace at the bottom ending at about her knees. Four red roses hold a ruffle on her dress in place. She has a red pair of open toed heels on too. **

**We walk out to the cars to find Alice's yellow Porsche 911 turbo and Rose's red BMW M3 sitting in our driveway. I smile and turn to Edward tossing him the keys to my Aston Martin One-77. He grins hugely and runs to the garage. The guys are driving the girls and we will make a huge entrance because they let everyone in at the same time. **

**We begin our drive and our three cars pull into the front three spots that no one ever takes. Every person turns to our cars as my door opens first. Edward steps out and walks over opening my door. I place a black lace gloved hand in his and step out. My gloves were see through with dark and light spots all over them. They end right above my elbows.**

**Alice gets out placing her light blue lace gloved hand in Jasper's. Her gloves end at her wrist. She smiles as her twirls her. Everyone turns to the BMW where Rose puts her fingers on top of Emm's. On her hands are a pair of fingerless red lace gloves that end right before her elbows. She smiles as Emm lead her over to the front of my car. Edward leads me towards the door first by taking my hand and spinning towards he door with me. Jas simply spins Alice towards the door lightly. Emm bows to Rose before she lays her fingers in his and he escorts her towards the door. We enter as everyone follows. **

"**Hey Bella thanks for coming as my date." Mike says coming up behind me. **

"**Uh Mike I'm not-" Edward comes up behind me. **

"**Excuse me Newton but she's not your date she's mine and she's also my girlfriend. So uh if you don't mind too much leave her the fuck alone." Edward says. I put my finger tips on his and he begins to lead me away. **

"**Yeah that's why she was in my bedroom fucking me last night and not you, you prude." Edward growls and turns around on his heel. **

"**Newton the closest you got to having sex with Bella is in your dreams and even there she turned you down, I on the other hand have fucked her more times than you can count on a hundred peoples hands so get a fucking clue and leave my girlfriend alone because she will never stoop low enough as to date you, because well gutter trash is more respectable than you." Edward says before taking my fingers and leading me onto the dance floor Emm comes up behind him and growls. **

"**Did you deflower my little sister Edward?" Emm whispers dangerously. **

"**No I was just lying to get Newton to leave her alone." Edward answer respectfully. **

"**Good because if you do you'll have to answer to me and Jasper who is to busy at the moment to kick you ass." Emm says angry. **

"**Emmett Swan shut the fuck up, it's my chioce if I want Edward to, how you say it, deflower me, not yours! So shut the fuck up!" I say before walking away while holding Edward's hand and leaving Emm standing their with his mouth open. **

"**Damn that was hot Isabella." Eddie says in my ear. **

"**Don't start with that until tonight during our alone night." I say before taking his hand and spinning onto the dance floor. Listen to you heart by Roxette comes on. I sigh and begin to sing along to it. **

"**Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you, Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart, Before you tell him goodbye." I sing softly as my family dances around the room. The Song changes to one of Alice's favorite flashbacks. Roses Are Red by Aqua starts to play. **

**Rose, Alice and I begin to sing it. **

"**Roses are red and violets are blue, honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you…" We trail off as the music stops. **

"**Okay here is a slow song for all you lovers out there, a flash back to the days of N'Sync! This my friends is God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You!" The song begins and Edward lead me onto the dance floor we don't speak as we listen to the music just dance. **

_**Can this be true?Tell me can this be real?How can I put into words what I feel?My life was completeI thought I was wholeWhy do I feel like I'm losing control?Never thought that love could feel like thisAnd you changed my world with just one kissHow can it be that right here with meThere's an angelIt's a miracleCHORUSYour love is like a river,Peaceful and deepYour soul is like a secret that I never could keepWhen I look into your eyesI know that it's true,God must have spent a little more time on youIn all of creations all things great and smallYou are the one that surpasses them allMore precious than any diamond or pearlThey broke the mold when you came in this worldAnd I'm trying hard to figure outJust how I ever did withoutThe warmth of your smileThe heart of a childThat's deep insideMakes me purifiedCHORUSYour love is like a river,Peaceful and deepYour soul is like a secret that I never could keepWhen I look into your eyesI know that its true,God must have spent a little more time on youNever thought that love could feel like thisAnd you changed my world with just one kissHow can it be that right here with me?There's an angelIt's a miracleCHORUSYour love is like a river,Peaceful and deepYour soul is like a secret that I never could keepWhen I look into your eyesI know that its true,God must have spent a little more time on youGod must have spent a little more time...On you**_

"**God really did spend a little more time on you love." Edward whispers when it's finished. **

"**So we have a special performance at our flash back dance are you ready, we have Vampress so come up, the girls group of Vampress and they are singing a flash back, My Oh My by none other than Aqua!" I giggle and pull away from Edwards grasp as he begins to speak. I hurry backstage as Alice throws an outfit at me. She is wearing a purple and black zebra stripped dress with a leather jacket over top. She has Grey leather heeled boots on, a black hat, blue earrings, and black, silver, and blue bangles on.**

**Rose has on a pair of cut off, bleached denim shorts, a pair of off purple heels, a black button up shorts sleeve shirt, and a grey green dress jacket, unbuttoned with the sleeves pushed up.**

**I slip on my dress and then my hells before hooking the belt. I step out in a simple grey dress with a scoop neck and it ends about mid-thigh. Around my stomach is a black belt with a circle hook in the middle. I have on a pair of simple black old-lady heels. My hair is messy with volume and slight curls. **

**Rose's hair is slightly frizzy with volume and waves. Alice's shirt hair is frizzy and have volume too. **

**Emm comes out with a bright blue long sleeved shirt on and a black undershirt on. He has a pair of long black skinny jeans on, his hair is spiked up every which way. I smile at him and we all put our hands in before we run out on stage when all the lights shut off thank-you Jas and Edward they come on only on the stage and only on Emm as the song begins. **

**Emm begins to sing. **

"**I am the Candy man - Coming from Bounty landI am the Candy man - Coming from Bounty land!" He stops as the light flicker to Rose. **

**She begins. **

"**I wish that you were my LollipopSweet things, I will never get enoughIf you show me to the sugar tree,will you give me a soda pop for free?" She stops as Emm starts again. **

"**Come with me Honey,I'm your sweet sugar Candy manRun like the wind - fly with me to Bounty landBite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understandThis is the end - of the sweet sugar Candy man." Emm stops as I begin to sing.**

"**Oh my love - I know you are my Candy man,And oh my love - your word is my commandOh my love - I know you are my Candy man,And oh my love - let us fly to Bounty land." I finish and Alice starts. **

"**You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar topYou are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top." Alice sings looking at Jas. Rose starts the next line. **

"**I wish that I were a Bubble Gum,chewing on me, baby, all day longI will be begging for sweet delight,until you say I'm yours tonight." Rose finishes and Emm begins to sing again.**

"**Come with me Honey,I'm your sweet sugar Candy manRun like the wind - fly with me to Bounty landBite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understandThis is the end - of the sweet sugar Candy man" Emm sings. **

**I begin to finish the song. **

"**Oh my love - I know you are my Candy man,And oh my love - your word is my commandOh my love - I know you are my Candy man,And oh my love - let us fly to Bounty landOh my love - I know you are my Candy man,and oh my love - your word is my commandOh my love - I know you are my Candy man,And oh my love - let us fly to Bounty land." **

"**I am the Candy man - Coming from Bounty landI am the Candy man - Coming from Bounty land!" Emm sings. **

"**Oh my love - I know you are my Candy man,and oh my love - your word is my commandOh my love - I know you are my Candy man,And oh my love - let us fly to Bounty land." I sing before Alice. **

"**You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar topYou are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top!" Alice finishes. Everyone claps loudly and we all laugh before running back stage to change for our last song. I hope they like it!**

* * *

**Okay so every out fit and car from this story so far are on my profile under Coven Wars. The outfits are all in my Coven Wars album on my photo bucket account- Even_Angels, their flash back outfits and their next outfits will be put in as soon as this chapter is up! So check them out!!! ****J**

**- Something I'm not-**


	11. The Dance Pt 2

**The Dance Pt 2**

**Bella's POV**

**I step into the changing room set up for us and slip out of my outfit. I slip in my white baby phat shirt with gold and silver writing on it. It has straps that wrap around my neck and connect in the middle to It's sort of halter top. I slip into my dark baby phat jeans with silver and gold writing up the legs and on the back pockets then slip into my silver baby phat heels that have to strips up either side that have along strip down the middle. They hook one on the outside of my foot, they also has a thin high heel that is see through, great. **

**I walk out to see Alice's and Rose's outfits. Alice had her hair pinned out of her face and a pair of huge white glasses on her face. She had on a white tee-shirt with black and pink writing across the chest and black short sleeves. She has on a pair of grey green skinny jeans and a pair of black heels with high gold heels. On her wrist are two gold bangles no doubt solid gold. **

**Rose is sexy in a short white button down dress that end a bit before mid-thigh. Around her stomach is a thin silver belt. she has on a pair of white heels, a white watch, and a pair of white circular earrings. I smile and we sigh touching our heads together. **

"**Okay so we are going to be sexy as hell are you with me?" I say. Alice and Rose clasp my hands and the lights go out. **

**(The bold is Rose, the italics are Alice, and the regular are Bella, all three is under lined)**

**I gotta change that station that I have Cos all I hear is you It just keep reminding me Of all the things we used to do And I know that I should turn Off the radio But it's the only place I hear your voice any more. **_It's ridiculousIt's been months since I spoken to youYou ain't keep in touchDon't know why it came to this (no)But enough is enough No more walking around with my head down I don't wanna be a fool Crying over you_If your so sick of love songs, So tired of tearsYou say you love me Why ain't you hereI'm so sick of your love songs,So sad and slowBut I just can't turn off the radio**Gotta fix that calendar I had That's marked July 15thCos it's seems like you forgot That was our anniversaryWhen I heard your song it made it hard to erase your memoryNow when I hear your song I know it's meant for meI can't believe that your** I can't believe that your 

So sick of love songs, So tired of tearsYou say you love me Why ain't you hereI'm so sick of your love songs,So sad and slow. But I just can't turn off the radio_Now that I'm gone (now that I'm gone) I wanna be left aloneAnd every time I see your smile It's looking at our child You should knowWhy can't you move on_If your so sick of love songs, So tired of tearsYou say you love me Why ain't you hereI'm so sick of your love songs,So sad and slowBut I just can't turn off the radio _**(i just can't turn off the radio)**_If your so sick of love songs, So tired of tears _**(so tired of tears)**_You say you love me Why ain't you here _**(why ain't you here)**_I'm so sick of your love songs,So sad and slowBut I just can't turn off the radio _**(i just can't turn off the radio)**_If your so sick of love songs So tired of tearsYou say you love meWhy ain't you here I'm so sick of your love songs,So sad and slowBut I just can't turn off the radio _**(i just can't turn off the radio)**_I just can't turn off the radio 

We bow and blow kisses at everyone. I take the microphone and we all talk into it at once.

"Have a nice night everyone and this is A Dark Congregation by The Hush Sound!" We turn running off the stage. It begins to play and we change back into our outfits at vampire speed fixing our hair.

We walk back to the dance and hug our dates. Lip Of An Angel by Hinder comes on and we all begin to slow dance.

At the end Erik comes over the microphone again.

"So this is the last song of the night so let get with your date to dance. This my friends it As Long As You Love my by The Backstreet Boys." Erik jump off stage and begins to Dance with Angela. I slowly start to dance with Edward and we end up with my head on his shoulder and his arms around me protectively.

"This is my favorite part of high school slow dancing." I whisper softly to Edward. His chest rumble with a chuckle.

"Mine too love." He say before we fall into a comfortable silence.

The song soon ends and everyone files out of the gym except s and the dance committee.

"Thank-you for helping us tonight." Angela says softly to me. I nod and she hurries off to clean up. We smile and grab our outfits leaving. We get outside and I look at the date on my phone.

"Emm we have to go today is the day, call mom and I'll explain." I whispers so only Jas and Emm can hear.

"Okay sweet heart." Emm answers as Jas takes my hand.

"Okay guys we have to go back home tonight because we have a family meeting. Sorry guys but we will see you afterwards okay. We they will. We have tonight at your house right Edward?" I smile and kiss him softly.

"Of course love." I smile as he rubs a smooth circle on my back before kissing me. We hug and he leaves with his sisters.

"Come on Emm." I say before taking Jas's hand and his in mine. They smile softly at me and we walk towards the car. Once at home I sigh and take my seat as the other three members of my family do the same.

"Okay I guess we'll start with Emm." Esme says softly.


	12. Secrets, Anger, and Getaways

Secrets, Anger, and Getaways

Bella's POV

"Well mom I got drunk last night, last time I got drunk I crashed my jeep and hand to get a new once, I deflowered Rosie and plan to marry her." Esme's eyes get hard and then soften because she knows she can't yell.

"Jas please say whatever you need to." Esme says calmly.

"Well mom I fought in the new born wars. I did it with Alice but I plan to marry her." Esme nods but frowns about the war thing.

" Okay I'll go I guess. Carlisle and I are getting married then we are moving." Esme says softly.

" Okay I guess it's my turn." I say playing with my fingers. "Mom please forgive me for this and I'm telling you one thing first, if I ever beg you to take my memories away find some way to erase them, I don't care. Okay here we go, mom I had a vision that you would all betray me and that I'd have a child, I also ruled with the Volturi four before Aro, Marcus, and Caius, I also rule with the Volturi three. I still have my cloaks." Esme stands outraged.

"Isabella Marie Swan I cannot believe you would defy me at such great a level! You will not have a child either! Leave, just go I need time to think." I stand and nod before running towards the Cullen home I stand in their living room and smile.

"You can return to my home now Cullen family." I say, they all stand and run out but Edward. Once they are out of distance I crumple to the ground and put my head in my hands.

"Love what's wrong." Edward says touching my hair.

"I so pissed at my mother!" I say before standing and grabbing his hand. "come on I need to get my mother off my mind." I say pulling him up stairs.

About two and a half hours later We walk downstairs.

"Hey I'm going to run home real quick and grab some things and drop my purse off. Okay?" He nods and I run out the door.

I run towards my house and grab my money, cash only, and a bag with a weeks worth of outfits and my keys. I open up my physical shield so only Jas's' power works on me.

"Guys Bella feels really sorry and really upset and she's upstairs in her room." Jas says before they all run up stairs, I leave a small note on my bed and jump out the window.

"We are too late Jas." Emm says but Esme picks up the note.

_Sorry guys I may be back I don't know just know that I'm so sorry mom and that I love you all, no I didn't go to the Volturi this time you can check because my cloaks are in the house. Don't follow me, because I will stop you. Goodbye for now I guess. _

_Love, _

_Bella_

I start running and don't look back, I run towards the west and then hit the boarder line and run south before running west again. I stop three days in and turn around. I run back to Forks and notice that our house is empty. I shower and pack my bags quickly throwing my cape in before running out the house and towards the Cullen home. They are all talking.

"I'm glad she left Carlisle everything is easier without her and Edward is happier." Alice says softly. I touch my stomach.

" Yeah we really don't need her around if she's going to start drama with us." Jas says softly, everyone agrees. I shake y head and walk silently towards Edward who is out back. I step out of the shadows and gasp at what my eyes see.

"E-Edward what are you doing!" I say softly. He pushes her off swiftly and turns to me.

"Bella this isn't what it looks like Tanya kissed me." I shake my head, the tears falling freely.

"Do you know what you just did Edward? Do you! You lost a family!" I yell before tearing off my bond necklace from Emm and Jas.

"Bella what?" I sigh.

"Go to hell and rot their Edward and your hoe can go with. Cullens you can rot with him. Goodbye oh and Emm, Jas, here is your stupid necklace I don't want it because we are no longer part of your family!" I turn and run for the house.

" We?" I hear Edward question before running after me full sped. I grab my bags quickly until I feel Edward by my door.

"Bella are you- are you carrying?" He whispers softly.

"Yes Edward but it doesn't matter she is no longer yours." I say before jumping out the window and running for the air ports. I pay with cash and turn to see Edward at the door. I board my plain and sigh touching my stomach.

It's grown to about the size a four month along mother's bulge would be I guess.

"Ma'am are you expecting?" Another lady asks softly, she is expecting too I can smell it on her.

"Yes." I say softly rubbing softly over my bump.

"Me too where are you headed to?" She stated taking the seat beside mine.

"To my uncles' home. My three uncles miss me and well since my parents passed when I was younger I lived with them until I got sent to study abroad. I was spending time with his parents until well we decided to go our separate ways so I'm returning home in hopes that my uncles and my three cousins can help me though my cousins are very much older than me. I'll miss my fiancé very much but you have to do things that are best for you family." She touches my shoulder and smiles softly.

"I understand dear my husband just passes a month after I found out I was pregnant I'm on my way home actually I live it Sicily." I nod.

"My father and mother lived there when I was little. I'm actually headed towards the outskirts of Volterra city where my uncles have a fairly large estate because they create different car bodies for the huge car companies. My cousins help from time to time." I smile softly at her and we continue talking until she falls asleep. I skip into the future, she will be a beautiful baby girl and I will have her in one month on June 14, 1941. I smile and rub my stomach. We land and I shake my new friend awake slightly. I leave quickly leaving a small note on the seat for her.

_Thank-you my friend for bringing light to the dark world I've been living I will tell my child the story of our meeting and how you showed me that even though I've lost something important to me I've gained something even more incredible. Thank-you my friend. -Isabella Marie_

I smile and get off the plane grabbing my bag and hugging Felix and Demitri.

"My, my Bells what have you been up too with a man? Huh it seems to me that you my dear are carrying a child with you." Felix says softly ushering me out of the doors.

"Yeah I'm carrying a baby girl Felix, it's an odd carrying though because I only found my bulge a week ago and I did it a week ago. V to V." I whisper quickly. Demitri laughs and helps me into the car. Felix taps to window and the limo pulls away.

I slip on my black and blue cloak and run my fingers over my red velvet one thinking of my Edward's voice, like velvet. This will be Reneesme's cloak when she is fully grown. I wonder… if I can see any farther with Reneesme. I look forward and see her growing and stopping aging at the seven year mark. I sigh and look out the window when we enter Volterra, my new home for my daughter and my self. This is the beginning of something I'm not sure I'll like. I pull my hood up and get out of the car at the garages, before hugging my friends and walking to my room. Aro comes in and hugs me as I cry for the first time since Esme yelled at me.

"Sister what is wrong." I let down my shields and let him see everything.

"That and I'm carrying my daughter Reneesme." I whisper before putting my shield back up. Aro nods and hugs me.

"Sister you will be okay because we love you and you are our family, and you can be part of our family with your daughter." I nod softly before making my tear ducts freeze up again.

"Thank-you brother." I say letting my heart completely freeze so that the shattered pieces of it stayed that way forever.


	13. Torn Seams for invitations

Torn Seams for Invitations

Emm's POV

My family fell apart by the seems when Edward returned to us telling us that she left for Volterra, I pick the bond chain up off the ground and held in to my chest. We knew she would come back when she was ready, and even Esme sobs wouldn't make anything worse than what it already was. We were torn and slowly fell apart at the seams.

Alice doesn't' shop anymore, Rose doesn't even want to look at cars, Jas doesn't even talk about the wars, Carlisle doesn't find love in his work anymore, Esme sobs all the time when she thinks we aren't home, I don't goof around, and Edward, Edward is a shell of the man he used to be, he doesn't hunt unless Alice kicks him out of the house, he doesn't play his piano, and he doesn't even try to have fun, he only thinks of Bells and their daughter she was carrying the last time we saw her. It's been about fifty years and we move every five years never to return to the town where we lost our family member, our sister, our daughter, and our lover in Edward's case.

Along the way we picked up a new one about fifteen years ago, his name is Jackson and he has the ability to reverse life. He can take a vampire and reverse their life until they are nothing. It's very useful and Aro's been after him for a while now but we don't run into them on certain orders. We move robotically with our lives and Jackson doesn't know why until well today. I was sitting by the window thinking of my sister when Alice and Edward arguing brought me out of my thoughts. I snapped.

"This is all your fault Edward!" Alice yelled loudly.

" No this is just as much your fault Alice!" Edward Yells back. Alice opens her mouth to speak.

"Shut the fuck up already! I'm sick and tired of you all blaming each other, do you think I don't miss her too, do you think that you are the only ones that miss her! Well you're not, sure you lost a friend and you lost your lover but I lost my twin my rock. I lost someone who has been by my damn side since I was born. I don't want my family to fall apart again and you know what I'd rather be out there trying to friend my sister and bring her back than sitting here arguing and moping like we are! Moping gets us NO WHERE! So are you in?" I say loudly. They nod a bit afraid because Jas is projecting it.

"Jas stop projecting." Edward says softly.

"Sorry." He says softly.

" So lets go I know where she is and if I'm wrong I will search every inch of this damn globe until I found her." I say before running upstairs and grabbing my bags, packing them, grabbing my passport and meeting everyone back down stairs. We all nod at each other and slowly we make our way to the cars. We are stopped by a smell and a scream of pain. Bella's smell. I drop my bag instantly running towards her. I stop to see an army of new borns surrounding her.

" Ahh! Fuck!" She yelled as one bit her. She wiggles around and Edward growled loudly beside me. Bella looked up startled and caught his eye her eyes pleading.

Bella's POV

They were chasing me and one caught up. She tackled me to the ground and bit and snapped at me. They surrounded me quickly and that's when I hear it, a loud terrifying velvet growl. I turned my head to find the source and my eyes made contact with Edward's. I pleaded with my eyes before screaming in pain again.

"Fuck Edward help her now!" Emm yelled loudly.

"Damn it get the hell away from her!" Edward growled dangerously before springing and tackling the one on op of me. I freeze time except for around Edward and I.

"Tear them up please," I beg covering my bitten shoulders with my arms. My shirt hung by barely a strap and my jeans were torn from the bite of them before.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked while tearing one apart.

"Yeah for now." I whisper hissing at the pain of a new born bite. Damn them things hurt.

"Fuck Bella are you sure?" He asked again. I growl and try to stand before falling.

"Yeah now fucking help me up and take my home!" I say before shattering the rest of the vampires. He swiftly pulls me up and I hiss in pain from the venom, you would think that a bite wouldn't hurt but it burns like a bitch and having said bites being touched is even worse.

"I'm sorry Bella, Hold on we are almost there." I nod and let my head fall onto his shoulder. We hit the door and he lays me down softly on the couch. Carlisle walks in and gasps rushing over as I hiss again. The wounds are sealing.

"Damn new borns suck ass, Em what do you think." I cringe at his face, it's sad and worried.

"Bella you look like a war veteran, you look like Jasper." I cringe and look at my hands.

"Uh yeah about that I didn't do such a hot job with the Volturi and I kind of have them after me and they pushed me onto a army boarder and they army came after me, and then you found me. I ran through the least populated areas and well they caught up. I-I'm scared for my life." I whisper softly. It seems that they save me and we run into each other at the best and worst of times.

"You'll be fine you have us." Carlisle reassures. I gasp in sudden surprise.

"No I will not put you through that ever, you are never going to be brought into that, if I have to freeze time altogether to the point where I self destruct I will!" I call before stopping when a boy with brownish blonde emo hair and bright blue eyes walks in. I turn my head to the side questioningly.

"Hello my name is Jackson Cullen and you little hottie are?" He say, suddenly a growl erupts from Emm and Edward is flying through the air and landing on Jackson. Jas follows suit and soon Emm is being held back by Rose and Jas is being pulled off of him by Alice. Edward is held back by both Esme and Carlisle, growls erupting from his chest. His eyes are dark and nothing is calming down.

"Uh mom he's territorial." Jas whispers softly. I look at Edward softly before walking up and kissing him until his arms fall around me holding me tightly.

"I'm sorry Bella I really never kissed her I love you too much to do that." He whispers against my lips, I nod and pull away hugging him tightly.

"Please tell me why I had three male vampires on me and why the pansy over there just got kissed by a hottie like her?" Edward growls and I touch his cheek.

"Ignore it Eddie." I whisper before turning to Jackson.

"He's not a pansy sweetheart he's been deflowered, oh and he's also a father but that is none of your business. Oh can I borrow a phone mom?" I say turning to Esme as she tosses me a phone. I dial Nessie's number quickly and she picks upon the fifth ring.

"Mom!" She says worried.

"Hey baby, okay I need you to come to the Cullen home like now okay? Hurry, we have some things to do and you have to meet Edward. By the way you will be on your best behavior." I say before shutting it and tossing it back to Esme.

"I know you have a phone Bella." Emmett says I reach in my pocket and pull out a smashed phone.

"Yeah the little bitch broke it when I was calling Nessie earlier. Yeah I was not happy but I ran because well the whole army thing, I was coming back around to pick her up. She's in the old house at the moment. Guy we really need to talk before she gets here. I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you, I felt like such a fool when I realized that everything you said about the girl was about Tanya and not me. I forgot everything and then I remembered that a couple is mates for life. Please, please, please forgive me.' I whisper running my finger though my hair swiftly.

" Bells you've been forgiven since day one, we fell apart after you left I fell back into that eternal darkness that held us prisoner or so long after fathers death." Emm says placing my bonds necklace around my neck.

The thin, loose, choker has blue silk twisted through silver links. Suspended from the middle link was a silver pendant with diamonds that created a small beach flower shape. Emm made it for me when we went through our dark phase because I'd sit at the beach to be closer to daddy and Renee.

"E-Edward, do you?" I stop shorts when Nessie walks in and Edward turns gasping softly.

"Mommy who is he and why does he have my hair?" She whispers her new seventeen year old body moving quickly to my side and looking at me. She wasn't as fast as us and her eyes were brown.

"Reneesme this is my family. Emmett and Jas, my brothers, Alice and Rose, their wives. My mother Esme and my step father Carlisle. Jackson their son and that is your father and the love of my life Edward." I whisper to her. She turns to them each and looks at them probably trying to register them in her head. Second to lastly she turns to Edward and looks at him softly.

"So you're my father huh? Wow I like your hair." She whispers before hugging him and turning to Jackson. She freezes and lets out an unstable breath.

"Wow." Jackson whispers. Nessie walks over and shakes his hand.

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen." She says then turns when everyone gasps.

"You gave her my last name?" Edward asks me shocked.

"Edward of course she was after all a Cullen by blood was she not?" Edward says nothing but he rushes to me and takes my in his arms before kissing me roughly.

"Ew mom dad take it somewhere else please." Nessie complains.

"Gladly you can get acquainted with everyone but Jackson don't get any bold ideas because I will kill you if you hurt my daughter." Edward says scooping my up in his arms. I hiss as he hit's a deep wound.

"Oh my are you okay love?" He says kissing my shoulder softly and discreetly licking the wound sealing it.

"I am now sorry you hit a deeper one. Wow who knew new born bites hurt so much." I whisper to him as he dart out the back door. WE hit the forest and then reach his meadow. He sits me down and sits across from me.

"Edward do you?" I ask returning to our conversation from earlier.

"Well do you believe me when I say that I never will and never have been interested in Tanya? He replies swiftly. I swallow and look at him in the eyes.

"I b-believe you Edward." I whisper softly.

"Then I forgive you, can we start over Bella?" He says softly.

"Yeah but we should move back hear ya know? I mean I know we are just in Denali but I like Forks. Come one Reneesme can erase their memories and create new ones." I grin and Edward picks me up running towards the boarder of Denali where we are staying.

"Guys we are all moving." He says walking into the living room with my in his arms. I giggle and get down.

"Edwards where exactly are we moving to?" Alice asks her eyes glazing over.

"Fork, Washington of course now since we are already packed-" Emm cuts him off.

"Eddie it's only been fifty years everyone we knew is still there." Emm says Nessie smile and stands twirling over to Emm.

"Uncle Emm you can leave that all up to me!" She sing-songs before sifting through everything in her mind and finding Forks, Washington. She clears their mind replacing their memories with a two families that were named the Ruts and the Bornes. Tee hee. I giggle and skip over to Emm taking his hand and dancing with him.

"Hey Emm we get to go back to Forks and start over again are you ready?" I cry out in a sing-song voice.

"Okay Edward what did you do to my sister, where did you put the body and how did you get a clone?" Emm says turning on Edward.

"Eddie did nothing Emmy I swear on my life. We just talked believe me I don't want another child right now!" sing-song again. I let go of Emm's hand and dance over to Edward jumping on his back.

"Wow she is happy, Jas I believe we have our baby sister back.

"Uncle Emm you know as well as I do that you and mommy are twins and Jas is older than both of you." Nessie says loudly laughing. Emm gawks and then laughs as I kiss Edward lightly.

"Awe the love birds are back together!" Alice yells loudly.

"At least they aren't as bad as Emm and Rose. No doubt in my mind that Emm and Rose would have fucked in front of every one of us when they first started dating!" Jas says rather loudly. I turn and growl.

"Jasper Whitlock! Don't you dare say that word in the area of my niece again you hear me?" Emm yell loudly.

"Yes sir." He yells saluting him.

"No Jas you're wrong there is no doubt in my mind that Edward and I would fuck in front of all of you when we first met. We made it quite clear to everyone but Emm that Edward fucked me practically every day of the damn week, plus nights." I raise my eyebrows and Emm gasps.

"You deflowered my little sister so much I'm proud of you." Emm says hitting him rather hard.

"Emm lightly please." I say softly. Edward growls turning to Jackson.

"You even try to deflower my daughter and I'll kill you pip squeak!" He roars loudly.

"Hold him back." I say as Emm and Jas grab him. I walk up to Jackson and slap him, hard. Edward growls again.

"Don't think about my daughter like that when you first meet her you will get no where fast." I say. Nessie pushes past me and slaps him.

"Freak!" She yells stomping off to her grandmother. Edward breaks free of their grasp and I stand in his way as he calms down.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy Swan never say anything that I can't!" I say softly then turn dancing up the steps to a sweet song playing.

"Edward what is that?" I whisper softly.

"That my dear is a melody I wrote for you, you're so soft, caring, deep, emotional, and this portrays what I think of you but it pales in comparison." I smile and cry softly. I kiss him and cry into his shoulder.

"I love you so much Edward!" I whisper.

"I love you too." He says kissing my forehead. He lifts me up and I jump down before taking his hand. He shakes his head weaving his arm around my waist. God I love this boy. We walk down stairs and everyone looks at us with bags in their hands. Nessie hands me mine and I nod softly before grabbing my keys. I kiss Edward and hug everyone else before hugging my daughter and kissing her forehead. With that we all head to our cars and drive home.

So Friday was my birthday and it went pretty good except for the fact that the guy I like doesn't like me as more than a friend and he has a girlfriend. So yeah not that bad I guess. I miss my best friends and need some love from them.

Hey P.S. click that little button there and tell me what you think I'm not a mind reader like Edward. Hehe. I don't own Twilight wish I did though. (Pouts) J


	14. Starting Again, New Family old friends,

Starting Again, New Family, Old Friends, and Starring

Bella's POV

So there we were on the first day, the families were as follows. Reneesme was Edward's younger sister and they were Carlisle's adopted kids from when he was younger. Esme was Emmett, mine, Rose, and Jas's Aunt from different sides. Emm and I are brother and sister and our parents Renee and Charlie died when we were three years old. We stayed with Esme until she married Carlisle who adopted Alice and Jackson when their parents, who were his collogues, died. Rose and Jas were left on our front steps by there mother about a month after they were born and about a four years before Emm and I moved in. Carlisle and Esme met seven years ago and got married.

"Yeah this is so odd." I say hugging Emm's arm scared.

"Bella, you need to stay by Edward, and Alice today." He whispers softly.

"Nessie you need to stay away from any boys and you're staying with Jackson all day got that. Jackson don't get any funny ideas or I will personally have my mate freeze you in place for three centuries. Am I clear?" Edward says growling slightly.

"Yes sir, Mr. Cullen sir." Jackson stutters afraid. Emm laughs loudly and we all pull into the parking lot. I hop out of Emm's car. I heard laughing and whispers.

"Wow they look like freaks." One girl whispered. I cringed closer to Emm and Jasper.

"Oh look at the shy brunet. She is a total freak cringing into the big one are they dating?" I cringe farther into Emm.

" Shh sis everything is fine." Emm say guiding me through the people. Edward takes my hand squeezing it.

"Woah is she dating them both? I hear they were from Alaska maybe there you can date more than one person and it would be fine." The other replies to her.

"Not here Bells come on." Alice and Rose coo pulling me inside. I let the tears escape slowly and they retouch my make up. Emm and the guys knock on my the door and we walk out.

The day passes slowly and everything gets worse. I'm now labeled the freak. I take one look at my family and see them laughing I take a seat in the corner.

" Hey freak why don't you just die huh? I'm surprised you haven't stolen any other guys here." The girl that I found to be Melisa says in my face. I hear Emm glide over.

"Leave my fucking baby sister the hell alone or you'll have to deal with me. Got that?" They nod and he sits beside me rubbing my back. I sob softly and curl inward farther.

"Emm is it possible for a vampire to be gothic?" I whisper softly, like I used to talk when I was human.

"I don't know but if you go there I'm going with." He whispers back. I nod and he stands before waving everyone over.

"Emm what do I do I don't want them to… you know." I whispers softly so my family wouldn't hear.

"Fake it." Emm whispers back as everyone glides over. Edward kneels in front of my with Alice beside him.

"Are you okay love?" Edward says. I nod and smile.

"Peachy I just don't like being new you know having everyone talk about you. I better go come on Jassy we have lit, then I have bio with Edward." I say before standing and walking out. Jas hurries behind me. He stops me outside of the door and spin me around real fast. He looks me in the eye and shakes his head no.

"Bella don't do this again do it for me do it for Emm because you know damn well if you go down we go with you, Edward will go. Alice and Rose go if Emm and I go, then Nessie will go because of her mother. Esme will find out and she'll go then Carlisle will go." Jas pleads. I shake my head.

"Jas I know how to act and so do you and Emm, Esme was fooled last time and we were vampire it doesn't mean we can't fool everyone else. If you want to drag Alice down with you then go ahead, but I know Emm won't stay up if I'm down." I whisper softly letting one tear slip before turning and walking into class. I could hear Jas gasp and sigh before catching up and whispering to me.

"Awe Freak is stealing the Pixie's boyfriend now!" Melisa yells loudly.

I stand pissed.

"FYI bimbo that's my brother and so is Emmett, the only boy I freaking date is Edward you know the hottie with the weird color hair you've been talking about all day. Yeah so back the fuck off and get a damn life because I'm not going to take your shit or anyone else's for that damn matter here. I have brothers who love me and a boyfriend that I'm going to marry some day and what do you have dreams that will never fucking come true!" I yell in her face. Jas grabs my hands whipping me back into my seat as she stands up starting to yell. The teacher walks I and tells her to take her seat. I giggle and wave her way.

"Bells I'm proud of you baby girl I heard you the whole way over here!" Emm cheers silently. Jas smiles at me and sends pride my way.

"Good job love she is scared f you now." Edward whispers.

"Bells she won't bug you again they will all try to be your friends now, but you're sticking with us, got that?" Alice says.

"Yeah because ewe love you like that my sexy bitch!" Rose says probably smiling. Nessie smiles and I growl telling her to say something.

"You ruin all the fun." Nessie says rudely I go to open my mouth but Edward beats me to it first.

"Don't speak to you're mother like that Reneesme Carlie!" He scolds softly.

"Yes Daddy!" she crones softly.

" Okay shut up we are going to get in trouble." I whisper. Edward laughs humorlessly. I sigh and shake my head.

"Emmett pull your pants up no one wants to see your heart boxers!" Alice, Rose, Nessie, and I stand at the same time.

"Emmett's wearing what!" We all yell.

"Isabella. Out!" He yells at me.

"Mary Alice out!" He yells.

"Rosalie Out!" She yells.

"Reneesme out now!" She yells.

"Emmett out!" Emm's teacher yells.

"Jasper you can follow Ms. Isabella outside as well." The mean teacher her scold.

"Cullen out!" Edward's teacher yells.

" Brandon out!" Jackson and Reneesme's teacher yells to Jackson.

There we all were sitting outside our classes with seven freaking teacher standing their.

"So I guess I'll handle this." Mrs. Greene says softly.

"Okay we'll go back to teaching." My teacher Mr. Jerk face says as they all file out.

"Okay so would you please tell me what's going on?" She asks softly.

"Well Rose heard Emm getting yelled at and forwarded why to Me, Alice, and Reneesme and we yelled. Jas was laughing and forwarded why to Edward. Jackson laughed at Reneesme because we dictate his clothing so I think this is Emmett's fault in the first place because he wore the stupid boxers in the first place which will be burned. Am I clear Emmett McCarthy Swan!" I say poking him in the chest. He nods gulping with fear in his eyes.

"Okay then, you are all off the hook and Emmett I suggest you hide for about a week and a half because you do not mess with women and their fashion. Act like I gave you detention and then you can go after five minutes because you guys are hilarious and just like my family." We nod and walk back into our classrooms with our heads down.

"Looks like freak got in trouble, gosh she has a freaking short temper don't you think." I growl silently fuming.

"Isabella knock it the fuck off now." Jasper whispers softly in my ear. I pout crossing my arms slightly until the bell rings. Edward is waiting at the door to walk me to class. I grab onto his collar and kiss him roughly.

"God I want to go home now, to the old house if you know what I mean, Eddie boy." I whisper before taking his hand and laughing softly as we walk to Biology class. He was growling and huffing behind me the whole way there.

"You are evil you know that? You are an evil little vixen, Ms. Swan. Oh and even if it takes me forever you will become Mrs. Edward Cullen. Am I clear love?" I nod thinking about that. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I lick my lips and quickly walk over to the teacher. He points to two seats on his right in the middle of the row. Oh my goodness this is the same table we sat at last time we were here.

"Love do you remember this?" I nod and smile.

"I believe this is that day we got in trouble for talking to each other and got threaten for a detention for not doing the lab when we clearly did it." I giggle softly and entwine my fingers under the desk with his.

"We should go to the meadow after gym and uh claim it again. I'm thinking until tonight when we claim your bedroom and any other object that we haven't already broke last time." I smile like a little girl on Christmas and lick my lips again.

"I'm in." I whisper.

" Good because love I need you like now it's been like what fifty years." Edward whispers. Good thing everyone else is in the other buildings on the other side of the campus.

"Uh sir don't we have a strict rule on public displays of affection in this school. I don't think it's fair that Edward and Bella should be aloud to hold hands in class. Edward drops my hand quickly and I switch my hand on my knee to the other side where I'm playing with a pencils.

"For god sakes Sir we aren't even close to each other." I mumble to him.

"I know calm down plus if I yell at you two you'll skip out on me and your grades bring the class average up." I nod and he gives us a reprimanding look before walking away. I turn and glare letting my eyes darken to pitch blackness just to scare the living shit out of her. Her heart rates increases and I spin around in my seat. Edward glares at me and I smile innocently.

"Don't do that again Isabella." Edward whispers softly. I groan and he looks at me. "What?" He asks anxious.

"You know damn well what Eddie." I whispers before turning away from him and moving my chair over. Edward pouts and I turn towards the board.

" You are so mean!" He whines softly. I chuckle and the bell rings.

"What do you say we skip gym class?" I ask raising my eyebrows. Edward's eyes go wide and he takes my hand pulling me towards the gyms doors. We see Alice there.

" Please Ali, look I'll take you shopping in Paris with my money. Please we have Nessie around all the time?" I beg pouting.

"Fine but you have three hours until we get back from shopping." Alice says stalking away. Edward opens the door and I follow him out. We get in his car and drive towards our side of town. The car weaves swiftly up the long path and he stops near our meadow. We run hand in hand to the meadow.

My heart would be beating erratically in my chest if I was human because I'm so far in love with Edward.

We stand in the middle of our meadow. Edward touches my face lightly taking it slowly. I sigh and lean into his touch. Slowly my hand reaches up to his face. My lips follow suit. I kiss him slowly. It builds swiftly and my hand leaves his face to tangle in his hair. His arms wrap around me. He moans into my mouth and our tongues dance for dominance. His smooth tongue glides over mine until we pull apart to breath.

"I love you so much Bella never leave me again." I laugh humorlessly.

"I don't think I could Edward." I sigh hugging his chest. This is the oddest day of my life, I feel so alive yet I'm so dead!

"Come on Eddie it's time to go home." I whisper pulling him toward the old Swan residence. He slams the door locking it behind him and pushing me onto the floor roughly.

"Eddie chill out we have all day." I whispers running my fingers over his shirt, unbuttoning it.

"I've waited fifty years the hell with waiting." He purrs in my ear.

X_________X__________X_________X_______X

We are now laying on my old bed stripped and under the covers, I think I'm in total bliss right now. Whatever idiot said ignorance is bliss was completely oblivious to sex with a vampire. Yeah that my dears is the worlds delicacy. Fuck we are going to be late for school!

"Edward get your ass up we have school!" I yell loudly.

"Love chill it's sunny outside." He says pulling me back on top of him. I giggle and kiss him passionately. Yeah definitely better than ignorance.

* * *

Hope you like it, sorry I haven't posted in a while basketball just finished and track is starting up next week plus I just got my guitar and I'm working hard with my other favorite thing, my writing and playing music! So tell me what you think about this chap. Just click the button. My spelling is really bad lately because I've been writing at night sorry for any errors. J


	15. The Volturi Return, To A Vengeful Bella

The Volturi Return, To A Vengeful Bella

Bella's POV

I was hunting the next day when I came across Jane's scent. I kick a tree down and hurl towards my family. I slam hard into Emmett and shake his collar.

"Go get everyone now!" I roar loudly my desire for revenge taking over.

"Okay chill out." He says before darting off, Alice crashes into me hard and so does Edward. The rest come following. Reneesme look at me and her eyes become hard and her face pulls into a grin, one where her glossy white fangs show.

"They have come for us mommy." She says in a creepy, nice tone.

"Now, now Nessie dear I think I'd like to rip them to shreds before I break each and every one of them to tiny little pieces and burn them into ashes." I say back in the same sweetly creepy tone.

"Mommy they are approaching swiftly, sister is in the front." She giggle dancing around with me. Aro stops by the thin lining of trees and we hiss loudly, standing straight up.

"Why Aro how nice to see you." I say in a sickeningly sweet tone once again. This is my I'm going to kill you, you rotten bitch, tone. Nessie smiles licking her lips as Emm's eyes darken for the fight and a vicious smile breaks onto his large face. Jas leans forward grinning showing all his teeth.

" Hello Isabella, Reneesme nice to see you, Cullen family I hate to do this on your lands you may leave now and not let these two traitors ruin your lives." Emm smiles shaking his head.

"Awe but Aro dear don't you know that once a Cullen always a Cullen?" Esme says in a fighting voice.

"Awe Aro sadly enough it seems that your small little entourage isn't enough to stop me and Nessie but I'd love to let my brother's have their fun, oh you didn't know that we were biological did you, opps." I smirk at him touching Nessies hand slightly. Wind whips wildly around the area blocking off all entrance or exits.

"You thought we were bad Aro, you though we needed you, you thought you were in charge." Nessie sings lightly dancing about with me.

"My, oh, my were you wrong my dear Aro. You see there is always a bond between mother and daughter, vampire to vampire much like Esme and my own, but ours is stronger." I whisper as the sky darkens and lightning hit's a tree beside them. I bare my teeth in a smile.

"Mommy why play with the people we are going to kill?" Nessie says looking at her nails.

"Because I want my revenge. These people, if they are hardly that, are traitors, liars, and should rot in the deepest pit of hell it's self my dear. You see when I was born and living with his father he didn't dare disrespect me. I'd kill him without thinking twice about it, I still will Aro. It seems your large head doesn't remember the time I almost killed you. The time I beat the living hell out of you, the time I shattered you. Ah a new born with a huge ego, they really need to be brought down a peg or two. We told your father this would happen, but no he doesn't listen to Cathius, Macuis, and I. He said oh let the boy be, but do Isabella take him down a peg if he back mouths you, and I did several times. Aro you may not know this but I rule over all three of you, then again only you and Caius don't know that. Considering I carried for Marcus's mother. Isn't that right Marcus?" He looks up and smiles.

"Yes Aunty Bella." He replies with a large smile. Marcus walks directly out of their line and stands beside me.

"Oh and we can't forget Dem and Felix who were created by me, along with sister, and brother." Dem, Felix, Alec, and Jane slink out of the line and stand by me.

"Oh and Santiago, Heidi, and well, others who you have killed!" I roar loudly and angrily. Heidi and Santiago waltz over to me too.

"How did I not know." Aro growls I laugh loudly.

"Aro do you not know I am a shield? Oh and Aro I will kill you if you cross my path again. I will destroy you, I will tell each and every one of my family members here to destroy your precious guard if you ever threaten even one single hair on my dear daughters head again." I rush over breaking off his ears, breaking his nose, ripping off an arm, and ripping his head halfway off. I stand in front of him just unfreezing him.

"Am I clear Aro, you do not rule over me I rule over you and you will not disobey me, clear!" I roar as everyone unfreezes. Aro's body parts are laid neatly in front of him.

"Y-yes ma'am." Aro stutters. I turn to Caius.

"Y-yes Aunt Isabella ma'am." Caius stutters too.

"Good now leave before I get bored and kill you all, oh and Emm Jas chase them if you catch one kill them on the spot, Aro get one of your guard members to touch a single hair on their bloody heads and I will rip you into tiny fragments of tiny pieces let you rebuild yourself and then do it again and again and again!" I growl. "You too Caius." they nod and run off Jas and Emm chase after them.

"Very well put mommy." Nessie says not totally out of her fighting personality. I touch her cheek and she smiles sweetly at me.

"It seems that you my dear family are very well taught. Marcus since this day has come I'd like you to take over Volterra, Do as you wish but I will check on you." They nod and run towards their home. Jackson bursts.

"Oh my fucking god that was so scary! How the hell did you do that!" He yells like a kid on Christmas, there can not be three of us.

"I don't tell my secrets!" I yell loudly running around the clearing.

"Bella-boo! Your back!!!" Emm yells running around like me, we begin to dance crazily around the meadow.

"Emmy guess what?" He looks up laughing.

"What?" I look up laughing.

"Chicken blood is very nasty." I whisper softly. We fall out laughing.

"Do we want to know Esme?" Carlisle asks. Esme shakes her head with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"No really that stuff is totally disgusting, they are right." Jas says laughing. Edward, Alice, and Rose look at him like he's crazy. Emm and I tackle him bright smiles on our child-like faces.

"Get off me! RAPE!!!" Jasper yells loudly. I giggle as Emm yells.

"OH BABY! OH BABY!" He yells as we all topple over in fits of giggles.

"Wow I've never seen mommy so happy as a vampire." Nessie says softly.

"Neither have I Nessie. She acting almost human again." Esme replies.

"Hey mom Emm and Jas are trying to rape me again." I holler loudly and Emm and Jas tackle me covering my mouth.

"Shhh agent Swan we are on a mission and you're yelling!" Emm whispers.

"Sorry agent Swan." I reply.

"Let's go agent Swan!" Emm says to Jasper.

"Oh good god I'm going back inside." Esme yells as Rose and Alice shake with fits of laughter.

"My god these three really are siblings.:" Rose muses. Emm and Jas begin to tickle me.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONE HELP EMM AND JAS ARE RAPING ME!!!!!" I shout loudly laughing my ass off.

"Hey only I'm aloud to do that!" Edward yells.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it Edward sorry!" Emm yells loudly.

"Emmett Swan get off my bitch right now." rose says tapping her foot. Emm get up scared and Jas backs away to stand beside him. I jump up and hug Rose like she's my mother. Alice hugs me too.

"Dude your sister is getting more action than you two at the moment." Edward chuckles.

"Damn it, the little whore." Emm mutters as the girls erupt in fits of giggles. I lean on Edward and he wraps his long arms around my torso lovingly.

"You know I feel a bit left out here, Rose can I have a hug?" Emm says softly pouting.

"Emm how many times have were told you that your pout wasn't cute?" Rose says before kissing him softly.

"I'm out peace mom, dad, aunts, and uncles. Bye Jackson." She giggle before running into the house with Esme and Carlisle.

Alice bounds over to Jas and kisses him.

"Don't rape Bella again your fine butt is mine Whitlock." He nods and we all turn to smile at each other.

"Field trip!!!!" We screech.

"Where! Where! Where!" Emm and Jas chant.

"We can go to the island. Esme will let us!" Alice cheers.

"Wait Carlisle bought Esme an Island when they got married?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, we should go there are like six room, we could make it a family vacation. Plus Nessie and Jackson could stay in separate bedrooms!" Rose says smiling at me. I nod and we run inside.

"Esme can the family go on a vacation?" WE all say together at the same time super fast.

"Sure. Go pack, but where are we going?" She says cooking her head to the side

"The island!" Alice yells running up stairs and flying around packing the girls bags. The guys walk up stairs and grab their bags bringing them down. I dial the number for the air port.

"Hello can I arrange ten tickets to Rio? Thank-you. First class private jet please." They hang up. " Okay we are good to go! So we leave tomorrow morning at four p.m. from Seattle. This is going to be so much fun!" I screech grinning like an idiot. I jump up nad down with Alice and Rose.

"Omg! I almost forgot, new shades baby!" Alice squeals handing us each a pair.

* * *

Yey new chapter!!!!!!! So tell me what you think and don't yell at me I've been busy b-ball season just ended sorry, I'll write more though! Ciao!


	16. Leaving and vacation pt 1

Leaving and Vacation Pt. 1

Bella's POV

We stand in the living room waiting for Alice who with three minutes till we leave come down handing every person a bag.

"Do not open them until we hit the beach tomorrow. Here is a map of the house and each room is labeled. If you don' like it get over it." Alice says grabbing her bags and walking towards her Porsche. She loads her nad Jasper's stuff in and grabs her keys tossing them to Jas. I toss my key to my One-77 to Edward and he grabs our bags lifting them into the back. Jackson grabs his keys to his 2009 Audi Sportsback Concept and grabs he and Nessie's bags. Edward sighs and starts the car as Emm loads he and Rose's bags into his Denali. Carlisle puts his and Esme's bags in his Mercedes. I giggle and kiss Nessie on the forehead.

"Don't worry about your father dear, have fun this weekend and don't worry your Aunts, Grandmother, and I will keep you father, uncles, and grandfather busy for you and Jackson to have your alone time. I love you and want to see you happy, but tell him if he makes you cry I'll kill him." She nods and hugs me before getting in his car. I skip over to my beloved car and get in beside the love of my existence.

"Are you ready to go on vacation and don't worry Eddie I will most definitely want to come here when you marry me." I say giggling.

"Oh so you just know I'll ask you to marry me?" I nod my head up and down.

"Yes, yes I do." I reply entwining my fingers with his.

"I love you so much Bella. You have no idea." I sigh and grin at him.

"Edward I was so lost when we first met you made me feel happy, I was so sad when we ended that I wanted to curl up in a ball and stay like that forever, I didn't I became hard. We met again and you saved me. You brought meaning back to my life even if I didn't trust you. You told me it was fake and my heart exploded with joy, happiness, anything you can think of that relates to love. I love you so much and I don't think I could live without you ever. On the outside I'm confident, loud, and crazy Bella but sometimes I'm scared you'll leave me again in some way. I don't want that to happen." I say softly looking at our hands.

"I don't think I will ever let you leave me again Bella let alone have enough will to leave you. You are the moon, stars, and sun to me, without you my life is always night. You showed me things I never knew about myself. Mates forever right?" I nod and kiss his cheek as we pull into the airport. We park our cars handing the key to the parking attendants and walk in.

"Cullen, Swan tickets for a private jet courtesy of Isabella Swan?" A man asks softly I smile.

"That's us, and you know Frank you don't have to be so official." I giggle before walking past with Nessie behind me.

"Hi Frank!" Nessie smiles at him and he tips his hat.

"Good afternoon Reneesme." He says smiling back. The Cullens follow behind us with confused looks on their faces.

"Nessie and I travel a lot and we figure, since the Volturi were going to kill him and he was a pilot, that we'd pay him to fly us anywhere we wanted. He's know since he was a child and he was a pilot. So we pay him gobs to fly Nessie and myself anywhere. Frank is very kind." I reply softly.

"No you have a private jet?" Carlisle asks softly looking at the Swans.

"Look Carlisle we've been around for a very long time okay. We have tons of money in thousands of back accounts. Bella has had a private jet since they first came out." Emm says laughing.

"I had a bit of a travel bug. Oh well it comes in handy because Nessie picked that trait up from me, she's been everywhere. Learned everything I could teacher from my studies abroad. Come on guys there is pool, hockey, bowling, oh and a piano!" I wiggle my eyes browns at Edward. He grins and grabs our bags in one hand and my hand in the other before pulling me to the jet. I giggle and watch as Edward rushes to a bed room tossing our things on the bed and then running to the piano room. I giggle and sit on his side watching his fingers move across the keys.

"Bella, love, come here." I quickly reply crawling onto his lap so I'm straddling him. Emm rushes in.

"Oh fuck, I didn't just see that, Rosie!" Emm runs out and I hear Alice laughing loudly. I pull him up and we walk to our room. I close the door locking it swiftly behind me. Edward pushes me up against the door. His lips attach themselves to mine immediately and his hands go slightly up the hem of my shirt to rub my back. I gasp and his tongue slides into my mouth easily.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?" I whispers softly. He kisses me harder before leaving my lips and making his way down to my collar bone. My hands grasp at his hair as I pull his face back to mine to look him in the eye. His eyes are dark and passionate. I feel mine darken too and I attach my face to his. I pull my hands away from his face and run them along his chest softly.

"I missed you Bells, but we need to wait until we get to the island." Edward says kissing me softly and guiding me over to my bed. I nod and lay down patting the bed next to me. I curl pulling my knees towards my chest. He lays in front of me and looks into my eyes.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what to do after saw you and her, I was scared, and hurt, and I didn't want Nessie to learn like that. Do know that I always told her good things about you. That way if I ever did find you she wouldn't hate you." I say softly looking down to his chest.

"I thank-you. I would however still love you even if you did say nasty, rude comments about me to our daughter." I nod and push my head against his shoulder.

"You suck you know that?" I say softly after a moment.

"Oh really, I suck?" I giggle and nod. Edward flips me over and starts tickling my.

"Stop! No stop!" I reply before pushing off the bed and running out the door.

"Oh Isabella." Edward crone as I run towards the living room giggling.

"Bells what in good gods name are you doing?" Emmett asks before Edward tackles me tickling me more. I screech with laughter.

"Oh I get it, proceed." Emm says going back to reading his sports magazine.

"Emmy!" I screech laughing like crazy. I wiggle trying to stop from giggling.

"Awe Bells you giving up?" Edward says softly in my ear.

I bat my eye lashes pouting and making it look like I would cry.

"Edward will you please stop. I want to hear you play Eddie?" I whisper softly looking like a child that just saw their puppy get kicked. I unfreeze my tear ducts letting the water build up in my eyes and spill down my cheeks.

"B-Bells d-don't cry. Please." Edward says pulling me into his arms and cradling me protectively.

"O-okay." I whispers. Edward lifts me up and carries me into the piano room. He sits me down and begins to play my lullaby.

"You know that I now think you are a cheater." Edward replies. I gasp.

"W-why?" I ask faking innocence.

"An adorable, cute, beautiful, loving, lively, joyful, bright, caring cheater, love." He says grinning at me. I kiss him softly and hug him around the waist. My eyes fluttering closed as I inhale his sweet scent.

"Thank-you." I say softly. I lean into his body farther wishing I could sleep. The plane begins to descend and we all grab our bags. I jump out the doors and skip over to the doors of the airport. Edward growls almost too quiet for anyone who wasn't directly beside him to hear. Edward pulls me closer to his body.

"Hello Miss, are you hurt from your fall from heaven?" A man asks in his mid twenties. I look at Edward afraid he might not react well to that.

"Uh excuse me but why are you hitting on my fiancé?" Edward hold up our now interlocked hands and a diamond ring glimmers quickly before he drops our hands slipping the ring back off.

"Sorry I didn't realize." Edward sneers.

"No you didn't, now come on love." My dead heart begins to beat erratically it seems. I giggle silently at this thought seeing as my heart no longer beats.

"what is so funny love?" I shake my head.

"You would not like to know. Oh and Emmy chicken is so not on the menu." I whisper smiling ruefully.

"Oh shut your little trap and never say that again." Emm mutters walking past us. I laugh and run jumping on his back lithely.

"Hiya! Now the only thing missing is- oh my god Jassy!" I giggle as he tosses me over his shoulder and jogs to the car. I pound on his back then when that fails I just hang there until everyone shows up. Nessie laughs silently at me and I glare at her.

"Nessie shut it." I growl playfully.

"Sure, sure." She whispers. Emmett laughs loudly with Jasper and Esme.

"Where have we heard that before little one?" Esme says kissing my cheek.

"Mom!" I complain in a whine. I stand slowly in our really big car and shuffle back to Edward who is in the way back with Jasper and Alice. I plop down on his lap and smile.

"Miss me yet?" I say smiling.

"You know I do." Edward murmurs softly kissing me.

"Yuck get a room you two!" Alice squeals.

"I'd love to but knowing your horrid timing you'd call right at the good part just like you did when we first met, OH I'M ABOUT TO REDO YOUR VOICEMAIL AGAIN!" I squeal loudly.

"Wait what?" Nessie and Jackson ask confused.

"Oh well when we all met it was Bells, me, Jas, and our real mom Esme in one coven and Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie in another. We met and instantly clicked, well one day Bella and Edward sort of disappeared. We called once and no one answered. Like five minutes later we called and the voice3mail had changed. It said-" I cut him off laughing.

"Emm don't give Nessie any ideas we'll finish this story after your married sweetie." I giggle at her put out face.

"Bella do you still have your favorite car out here?" I growl at Jasper and Emm who have large smiles on their faces.

"You touch her and you die you know!" I growl loudly.

"You and what army shorty!" Emm yells laughing. I lunge at him only to be stopped by Esme's glare at us. I slink back to Edward and sit down slowly.

" Stop it now you three, I am still your mother and you will still listen to me." She scolds, we cringe and nod.

"Yes mommy." Emm, Jassy, and I crone together. Nessie giggles at points to Emmett and Jasper.

"You got in trouble, you got in trouble1" She says like a three year old. I clear my throat and raise my eyebrows swiftly. She stops instantly and looks away.

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen would you like to stop acting like a three year old child and act like the adult your supposed to be, or I will punish you like a child. You know what that means don't you?" She nods and looks down.

"Yes mother." She say giving attitude. Before I say anything.

"Stop the attitude young lady, I don't want to hear that when you mother is speaking to you." Edward says calmly but still sternly. She nods and looks at me.

'Sorry mom." she replies before turning in her seat. I lay my head on his shoulder. I hate being a mean mom but Nessie knows her limits and she knows that I'm cool with everything except teasing others about something you've done before and not acting your age though half the time I don't either. I giggle and jump onto Emmett as Alice jumps on Edward. Rose jumps on Jassy.

"Hello there!" All the girls say smiling. We kiss the guys cheek and repeat it until we are back with our mates.

"What the hell?" Jackson says softly.

"Oh it's one of our oldest traditions. You see we used to have to keep our relationships secret from everyone at school so we all had to act really crazy." Rose explains swiftly. I laugh loudly and we all look at each other.

"Bull!" I yell.

"You suck!" Jassy yells.

"Your teaching is wack man!" Emmett yells loudly.

"Chicken!" Alice smiles.

"Kiss my ass!" Rose yells back.

"I'd love to kiss Bella!" Edward yells, we all look at each other.

"I know I'm a freak what about you?" We all yell before laughing.

"You guys are weird do you know that?" Nessie asks.

"Yes but Nessie darling you have your father's genes and mine so you are just as weird, if not more so than us!" I giggle at her frown.

"You guys suck!" Nessie says laughing.

"You love us though!" Edward says smiling.

"almost as much as I love you!" I purr into his ear. The car pulls up to a dock and there are five boats lined up. Edward grabs me, and our bags, and darts to one with out stopping. He revs up the engine and speeds out of there leaving our family bewildered. Edward pulls up to a huge island that Esme owns. He pulls the boat around the island to a secluded dock and winks before grabbing our bags, and me, again, and running towards a small house. He drops our stuff at the door and lets me slip down until I'm ion the floor. Once there Edward's mouth crashes onto mine within seconds. I gasp and my hand wrap into his hair.


	17. vacation pt 2

Vacation Pt. 2

Edward pulled me over to the bed never breaking the kiss and we fell back onto the softly pillows. I smile slipping his shirt off and running my fingers over his chest.

"So Eddie how long has it been?" I whisper remembering what that did to the man so long ago.

"Isabella, I'd say it's sooo much better now." Edward says completely ripping me shirt of. I shimmy out of my little shorts and I pull Eddie's down slowly. His boxers are red and I'm in a blue panty and bra set. Edward licks my lips and his hand wraps around my back unclipping the blue bra. I giggle and put my fingers at the band of his boxers.

"This brings back memories does it not?" I whisper softly. I slide them down and the rest was heaven with well a slice of Edward pie on the side. Believe me. We finally were settled down laying together under the covers as the sun came up peaking through the clouds. I dress quickly and walk towards the kitchen. I skip to the future and smile.

"Madre! Dov'e il bagno?" I call to my mother.

"It's down the hall why?" I smile dancing over to her room and leaning against the door frame.

"The maids are coming to clean today." My mother nods and I walk down the hall turning on my ipod. I turn on 'Girl put your Record on' and dance around the kitchen humming and making food for Nessie and I. Nessie runs in at full speed and grabs a plate.

"Oh my god! Pancakes, blueberries, waffles, strawberries, eggs, bacon, and oh my god PEACHES!!!!!!" Nessie grabs a bunch of everything and piles it in front of her on the table.

"I love you." I say softly.

"Thank-you! I love you so much mom!" Nessie yells bring all the Cullen's out with their noses wrinkled.

"How can she eat that!" Edward says kissing my cheek.

"She half human Edward." I reply softly. I grab and apple and bite into it.

"I hate when you do that bell! Now unfreeze my tummy I want some of your cooking!" Emm yells grabbing a plate. I snap my finger and then make more food. Everyone sits down slowly.

"Everyone wants unfrozen?" I ask softly. They nod happily. Jasper grabs silver wear.

"Now I'll warn you for those of you who aren't used to it you will feel a bit weird at first but you'll have a huge energy rush." I snap my fingers and lay out the huge table. I sit down and everyone digs in. Reneesme brings her plates over to the sinks and stands leaning against the counter. Everyone finishes relatively quickly and I walk to the sink and Reneesme stands beside me.

My ipod comes back to 'Girl put your record on' and we begin to sing.

"Three little birds sat on my window, and they told me I don't need to worry." I sing softly to her.

"Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet, little girls double-dutch on the concrete." Nessie sings along.

"Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright." I sing finishing the dishes and dancing around with Nessie and Alice.

"The more things seem to change, the more they stay the sameOh, don't you hesitate." Nessie sings loudly.

"Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song, You go ahead, let your hair down, Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams, Just go ahead, let your hair down." We sing together to the music. The music turns up and Rose joins in.

" You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow." Rose sings. "Blue as the sky, sun burnt and lonely, Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside, (just relax, just relax), Don't you let those other boys fool you, Got to love that afro hair do." Alice sings. I pull my hair out of it's messy bun and wipe down the table. "Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright, The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change. Don't you think it's strange?" Nessie sings taking my hands and dancing with me. "Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song, You go ahead, let your hair down, Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams, Just go ahead, let your hair down." We all sing smiling and strutting away. "You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow." Rose sings loudly. "Just more than I could take, pity for pity's sake, Some nights kept me awake, I, thought that I was stronger, When you gonna realize, that you don't even have to try any longer? Do what you want to." Nessie sings loudly. "Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song, You go ahead, let your hair down, Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams. Just go ahead, let your hair down. Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song, You go ahead, let your hair down, Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams. Just go ahead, let your hair down." We sing together. "Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow." I sing finishing off the song. The doorbell rings and we all look at each other. I smile and unfreeze their cold bodies. They all look human. I stare at Edward and gasp at his eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful Edward." I whisper softly. I never knew his eyes color because Nessie has my brown eyes.

"So are your's." I turn to Nessie.

"Dear you need to go put blue contacts in please. Just do it, you'll be Edward's sister. Clear?" She nods and I giggle before kissing her forehead. I open the door and smile softly.

"Hello, come in." I say softly. The lady smiles at me and walks in. She looks around and smiles at all of us. She and Edward begin to speak and they walk away. I unfreeze everyone quickly.

"Okay everyone out now!" I whisper very quietly. They rush out. I sigh placing my head in my hands. I grab a coffee mug and fill is with blood slipping the lid over it. I sip it gingerly.

"Hey love where did the family go?" I laugh loudly.

"They went for a hike for a while. My lord I have a head ache I swear to god if anything else goes wrong today I may scream, rather loudly." I rub my eyes.

"Are you okay love?" I nod.

"I'm fine I just don't feel well I think it's because I haven't eaten human food in a while. Yeah that's probably it. Are they done cleaning yet?" Edward listens for a moment and nods.

"Yes I believe so." I grin and kiss his cheek. I dance over to the cleaning lady.

"Thank-you very much." I whisper to her before dancing out side and sitting on the porch and pulling my legs up to my chest. The lady walks out and drives her boat away. Nessie and the family come back up and they walk inside leaving Nessie standing their. I pat the steps beside me and she sits down.

"What up baby girl?" I whisper softly wrapping my smooth cold arms around her hot frame.

"Mom you're warmer, are you okay." I nod softly.

"I'm fine sweetie, now quit dodging and tell me what's going on?" She nods and messes around with her fingers.

"How did you and dad do it? Be together confess to each other?" I smile.

"Well, I would have to say that it just happened. We were left alone a lot and it was just Edward and I many times, I realize now that we chose to be away from everyone and maybe if I hadn't you would have grown up with a father. All I'm saying is go for it, but don't pull away from people you love to be with the man you love, bad things happen. Reneesme I deeply regret making you grown up without a father and I'd do anything in my power to change that, but I can't change the past. I just want you to know that I love you and that I respect your decisions, no matter what they are." She nods and I kiss her forehead before she walks into the house. I stand and feel a bit dizzy. My hand grabs the railing and I look down.

I walk into the house after my head clears and take a sip of blood from my cup. Edward wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the back of my neck. I smile and turn kissing her softly.

"Hey love… wow… love your really hot… in a bad way. Are you feeling okay?" I glare at him.

"Would everyone stop asking me that good god if I didn't feel fine I wouldn't keep it from you." I yell before stalking off. I grab a note pad and a pen. Walling out I begin to writing in it.

_Dizziness, mood swings, fever, hunger, craving lots of blood, upset stomach, headache…_

Oh no why do these all sound very familiar? Wait… oh lord I know why they sound familiar. Maybe I should just wait and see I may be wrong it might just be the human food, let's hope. I tear off the sheet of paper along with the next five pieces and burn them quickly. Good god I hope this isn't happening again. I walk in and everyone is sitting around the living room handing Emm and Rose presents, god I forgot it was Emm and Rose's anniversary along with Jas and Alice. I run into our room and grab the small boxes. I walk out and hold them in my hangs with another hidden under them both.

"Is that everyone?" Rose asks Alcie. She nods and I stand.

"Well not exactly. Here you go, oh ad mom this is for you." I hand them each a box one in gold and pink, on in silver and red, and one in bronze and green. They open them pulling out three little baby necklaces like the one Nessie wears around her slim wrist.

"What are these Bella?" I smile softly.

"My gift to you, if you look very hard there is a fourth necklace in the room." They look around and so does Nessie all eyes land on her wrist.

"Oh wow Bella." Rose says venom flooding her eyes.

"My gift to all three of you is children." I snap my fingers and their area's for having baby unfreeze.

"Oh Isabella I'm so happy. Thank-you!" Rose says hugging me before taking Emm's hand and pulling him towards their room.

"Bella I can't thank-you enough Jas and I have wanted a little baby for a while." I nod and push the two towards their room. Taking Edward's hand in mine and pulling Nessie and Jackson out the door.

"Hey Nessie can I speak with you for a moment?" She nods softly. We walk across the island out of hearing range.

"Yeah mom?" She asks softly.

"Well what would you think of a little sibling?" I ask softly. She looks at me weirdly.

"I don't mind why?" I sigh.

"I may be pregnant but I'm not sure I'm only showing mild signs but I'm hoping it's just the human food because you know how I get with it." She nods and hugs me.

"Whatever makes you happy." I nod and kiss her forehead.

"Don't you tell your father." She nods and runs off. I slump against a tree and stand running back to the house. I hit the porch and Nessie takes my hand dancing into the house with me.

"What where are we going?" She laughs.

"Well we, that means all of you Cullen's, are going to the beach for the day!" I hear moans and then a loud high pitched squeal from Alice oh joy.


	18. Vacation pt 3

Vacation Pt. 3

Out bound Alice holding six shopping bags. She took one to each couple and then handed Nessie and Jackson. I grin pulling Edward into the bedroom that we are sharing. I smile opening the bag and pull out the bikini. I groan. I pull out the light blue, green, dark blue, and neon green bikini and bottoms. I freeze and run my fingers over the flat surface of my stomach feeling a slight bump. I shimmy out of my clothing and put my bathing suit on.

"How do I look?" I ask self conscious.

"You look fabulous dear." I slip the pink pair of designer sunglasses on my head and turn to look at Edward. He's in a pair of navy blue swim trunks with a white diagonal line streaming across the front and down the leg. They have a big blue D on the other leg. He has a pair of mirror Aviators on and I smile kissing him tenderly.

"You look good." I say licking my lips. He leans in closely and lays a single open mouth kiss on my neck.

"You taste good." He whispers in return. Edward turns on his heel and walks to the door and opens it. I walk out grabbing one of the navy blue beach towels of the pile of two by our door. Alice. I wrap it around my chest and take Edward's hand. I need to be careful if I'm really pregnant. Vampire pregnancies are very quick about a month or two within two days you get morning sickness and then five days later you get a bump the size of a four month along pregnant woman. After that you crave blood and you move and grown swiftly. We'll all be waddling at some point. I'm not sure if I will be but Rose, Alice, and Esme will be. I swear to god if Reneesme is I'll kill her.

"Uh.. Uh.. Wait one sec guys I'll be right out, I have to get this crap off of my face." I giggle and walk toward the bathroom. I sit on the side of the counter and sigh. Someone knocks.

"Bells is there something you want to tell me sweetie?" I sigh.

"Yeah Alice come in." She opens the door and I touch my stomach.

"So what's up?" I sigh.

"Alice something hasn't felt right all day and I think I know why but I'm scared to tell Edward so early in our relationship." Alice touches my hand and smiles softly.

"Just tell him sweetie. "I groan.

"Alice I think I may be pregnant again. I'm not entirely sure because I still have two days until the morning sickness will come you guys have two after you have sex." Alice looks at me with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure he'll understand." I grin and hug her.

"Thanks. Oh and you may want to get on line tonight and order a ton of pregnancy clothing and four digital cameras." She nods and walks out. I stand and take a deep breath. I walk to the edge of the doors and lean against the frame.

"Edward?" I call softly. He walks over and I whisper softly.

"Yes love?" I sigh.

"Edward I'm scared of what you'll think." I say. He cocks his head to the side confused.

"What's going on love?" I flinch at his serious tone.

"I think… I think… oh god Edward I think I may be pregnant. I'm not sure though but something doesn't feel right." I say tears welling up in my eyes. He wipes them away and kisses my forehead.

"Bells I'm not mad, shocked yes, but mad no." I put my face in his chest and my shoulders shake.

"I'm scared Edward. What will everyone say at school, what will they all do. I'm going crazy here but I'm scared that I could hurt myself." I look up when Edward freezes. His face is confused and worried.

"What do you mean?" I look down.

"I never told anyone this but I almost died when I had Reneesme because of my gift, It unfroze my heart when I had her and I almost died. I'm pretty sure it won't happen but I'm not sure." He pulls me into his arms and holds me tight.

"It will be okay. I promise you have all of us. You are my world never be afraid to tell me something." I nod and we walk toward the water. We get in and the day seems to flash by my eyes. Edward and Carlisle are talking tonight about stuff and I'm sitting in our room. I pull out a scrapbook and flip to the first page.

Reneesme Carlie Cullen- daughter of Edward and Isabella

My sweet little girl I give this to you on the day of your wedding, the day that I will give my baby away forever. Growing up you were amazing and you held so much of your father that I loved you more everyday. You had the same glint of determination in your eye as your father and the same knowing gaze but you had his compassion and understanding. You have my personality and my stubbornness. You were special to me and ever though your father and I weren't together I wanted you to love him and cherish him. You're my best… I wouldn't say mistake because I will never regret having you any day. I hope you understand this but if not you will when you have your first child. (I will make sure of that!) I love you. -Mom

I flip to the first page where she is lying in my hands when I first woke up and Dem took a picture of us. She is snuggled into my chest and asleep. Her cheeks are bright and rosy. I smile at the next picture. It's in the summer and she's wearing a strapless dress. The background is black and white and she's looking up at the sky open mouthed. Her hair is short and ends at her shoulders. Her cheeks are rosy and her skin pale. My brown eyes stare up at the sky. She is singing judging by the way her tongue curls in her mouth. A single tear falls onto the page and I smile at the memory. She hadn't know I was taking the picture.

"Mom are you looking at the picture again?" I laugh.

"No." I say quickly before wiping the tears away.

"I love you mom." She says sitting down beside me and leaning on my side.

"I love you too baby. Nessie you are my greatest achievement.

"I know mom, are you going to have a book like this for the baby if you have one?" I look at her.

"Yeah I guess." She smiles playfully and goes for the page.

I slap her hand away.

"Please mom!" She says softly.

"No way you won't see the rest until you get married now get out of my hair." I smile and she kisses my cheek.

"Sure thing mom. Hey, night." I nod and she walks down the hall.

"You'll miss her won't you?" Edward says by the doorway.

"Yeah but hey I can always have another one." He sits down and pulls me toward him.

"We can have as many as you want." He whispers.

"Oh really, I think I want twins at some point, maybe a boy and a girl. I don't know what do you think?" He smiles and kisses my hair.

"I like the idea of twins, if you have a baby what do you want to name it?" I smile.

"You pick the middle names and I'll pick the first names, okay?" He nods and I think.

"Aden for a boy and Sasha for a girl what do you think?" He nods.

"Aden Anthony Masen Cullen has a ring to it, and Sasha Marie Masen Cullen has a ring to it as well." I grin.

"I love it. I guess having another baby won't be that bad. I'm pretty sure now that I have more control in turning into a human I'll be able to stop the heart thing." Edward tries to hide the worry he's feeling about that and I smooth away the worry lines on his face.

"I won't leave you Edward." I say softly.

"I know but I can't lose you Bella, ever." I nod and lean back against his chest. His arms wrap around my waist and his hands rest on my stomach running lazy circles acrossed it.

"We should go and hang out with our family." I say pulling out of his grasp and walking into the kitchen. I grab a cup of blood and take a sip.

"Is anyone else thirsty?" I ask softly. Esme comes in and sits down.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I nod.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be, I mean Edward is happy but worried and I'm perfectly fine." I say softly sitting beside her.

"I know you Bells you bottle things up, I can tell by the look on your face." I sigh.

"What if I mess things up like I did with Nessie, mom. I feel horrible about her growing up without a father and then the Volturi kicking us out because Aro and I got into a fight and then her being scared and crying. I'm a horrible mother and what if I do that to my child or children to come?" I say looking at my hands.

"Baby I know all these things as well to think about but I know that I will try my hardest to make this child have a better childhood then you, Emm, and Jas, that's all I can do. Look Sweetie you have trust your ability to keep your child safe. Did Nessie get hurt once when you were running from the Volturi?" I growl.

"No, I would have killed each and every one of then if they touched my baby." Esme nods.

"That's why you're a good mother sweetie. I believe in you and so does Edward. Nessie loves you and she knows you're a good mother. Just think about that okay sweetie?" I nod and she kisses my forehead before walking out. I sigh and walk onto the front porch. I sit on the steps and watch the sun as it sets. I look down and rub my stomach.

"What do you think little one. Am I a good mother?" I chuckle and walk back inside clearing my emotions and pushing happy ones out. I smile and sit at the piano. Edward begins to play and I watch transfixed as his hands glide over the smooth keys. He begins to hum my lullaby softly and tears roll down my cheeks.

"Mom why are you crying, it was just my lullaby." She whispers softly. Edward turns to me as everyone else does.

"You played this for her love?" I nod as tears flow quicker down my face.

"I love you guys so much. I'm so sorry for running off you must no that. I was lost and confused and I didn't know what to do, every one was so happy." I whisper. Emm picks me up and pulls me to his chest as he shakes.

" I missed you sis." He whispers softly into my hair. I sniffle into his chest and Jas hugs both of us.

"I missed you both you little punk." We all pull away and laugh softly.

"When did we turn into such saps?" I ask softly.

"Uh I don't know about you but I was never a sap I had something in my eye." Emm says looking away. I dive at him.

"Liar!" I yell as Jas pulls us apart. We pull him down and wrestle around. I end up sitting on top of both of them laughing.

"Suckers." I mumble standing up. It's twelve six am, exactly a day and a half after Edward and I had sex. Emm pulls me down and swings me around.

"What did you say." I begin to feel dizzy and sick. I moan.

"Emm put me down now." I command he laughs but does as I ask. I grab the side of the table.

"Love are you okay." I hold up a finger and it passes.

"Yes I am. Jerk!" I shout at Emm. Jas grins and tackle Edward. I laughs as they wrestle about pulling Jackson in with them. Carlisle crouches and pounces into the match. Rose stands beside me laughing.

"What a group. It's good to have you back sis." I nod and she wraps an arm around me.

"You too Rose. I'm glad you were here for him though it must have been hard." I reply looking at the happiness shinning off my brother's face.

"It was, Bella it's like he fell apart. Only half of his playfulness was there. Now he's more of a handful than a child. It's nice to see you all happy but my good you are one emotional family. When Emm and I got married he went for crying one moment to wanting to tap me senseless in one minute. It was crazy." I laugh.

"That's Emm. Hey so are you excited to have a child?" She nods softly.

"I'm like crazy excited. I've wanted a baby for so long." I nod.

"I figured that. Rose you're an amazing sister." She nods and Alice walks over.

"So when are you and Edward tying the knot Bells?" Alice asks softly.

"When he asks." I reply softly. Alcie squeals.

"I'm planning your wedding. We may have to move again though because we'll all have to be adults and that way we can have kids." I nod and so des Rose and Esme who joined the conversation.

"I agree. we'll have to move to some place like oh I know somewhere in England." I nod and the guys finish wrestling when we hear a crash.

"Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jackson, And Edward Cullen out here now!" Esme yells unhappy. They all slink out.

"Mom we're sorry we didn't do it! Jas and Emm yells in unison.

"You clear. You three who broke it?' Edward points to Jackson and so does Carlisle.

"We swear!" They say together.

"You're clear. You get online and buy me a new one and then you can go out side and sit there for fifteen minutes. Clear!" He nods and grab a laptop and sits on the porch. I laugh.

"I just took her phone away and told her to go to her room." I say softly.

"Yeah thanks mom!" Nessie calls through the house.

"Your welcome Reneesme!" I call giggling. Esme sighs.

"I hate when they break things." I laugh.

"Didn't you always?" I ask softly walking over to the couch where Edward is sitting. I sit beside him and his arms reaches out and pulls me close to his side. Esme walks over and sits in the arms of the chair beside Carlisle. Edward lifts me onto his lap and rubs lazy figure eights across my stomach.

"Yes I did. So are you going to tell us what you two were talking about earlier that you looks so scared sweetie?" I look at her shocked.

-So if you want to see pics of this story so far got to .com and type Even_Angels into the search box at the top then make sure you click the pull down box and click on people. That will take you to my home page where you can click on coven wars. That will bring you to the pics in sequence as they are used in the story. The people at the end are in sequence by family. Review!


	19. Vacation pt 4

Vacation Pt. 4

I was sunk. Why did mom have to bring this up at the worst times.

"Well mom…Edward go ahead." I whisper softly.

"No way she's not freaking on me for not saying anything you just told me yesterday." I groan loudly.

"Jerk. Well mom I'm not sure but I may be pregnant…again." I reply looking at her sheepishly. She goes blank for a minute and squeals!

"Oh my I get a grandbaby!" She smiles and looks at Carlisle.

"What am I chop liver?" Nessie says frowning.

"Sweetie I didn't get to spoil you rotten you just wait until your wedding!" Reneesme pouts and Jackson walks in and growls softly. Edward glares and lunges at him. He pins him to the ground along with Jasper.

"Calm down!" Edward yells.

"Knock it off or I'll make you sleep!" Jasper yells as Jackson thrashes.

"Stop!" Reneesme yells pushing Edward and Jas aside and grabbing his face.

"Dang he has a temper to match Edward's." I mumble. Edward turns stubbornly.

"That's not fair! Don't compare me to him!" He wines. I giggle.

"Sweetheart you have a temper but it really sweet sometimes." I reply kissing him softly. He groans and walks back to the couch holding my hand all the way. He pulls me down and stares at my stomach as his hands draw figure eights on it again.

"Dad why do you do that? "Nessie asks suddenly.

"Do what?" He asks continuing his lazy path.

"That, what your doing on mom's stomach." I laugh softly.

"I don't know I get bored I guess. I've always done something like this since we first got together." I laugh at the memory of him getting in trouble for doing it to my hand in biology.

"Remember in biology class?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah he was such a jerk I mean it wasn't like I threw you on the table and was going to…." I glare at him. "Uh never mind that statement." He says kissing my neck.

"Why do you do that too?" She asks again.

"Kiss her neck? Oh I like her neck." He reply off hand. I squeal when he hit's a soft point.

"Edward stop!" I say as his hand tickle my sides. I manage to squirm out of his arms as the sun rises. I walk onto the porch and Emm and Jas join me. We watch the sunset thinking about Emm and I's dad. Jas loved him too. We would go camping all the time and watch the sunset each morning.

"I miss him so much guys." Emm whispers.

"Me too bro." Jas replies.

"Yeah I know." I say softly.

"As do I children." Esme says from the doorway. I stand as the sun stops rising and walk inside to start breakfast for Nessie.

"Thanks mom." She whispers deep in thought. Edward looks at her softly but sadly and then shakes his head at me. I groan and dart to the bathroom I swear to god if I puke as much as I did with Nessie I will scream. I vomit into the toilet and rest my head on the seat with heavy eye lids.

"Love, are you okay?" I pull my self up and hug him tightly, but weakly. Tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm so scared Edward. Please forgive me." I sob. Stupid hormones.

"Shh… it's fine we'll pull through this, I promise. Look, Bella, I'm behind you all the way so calm down. Shh… there we go. Now I love you and I'm ready to be a father. Okay. Alice!" Edward calls. She runs in and he whisper something to her. I don't listen but all I hear was set it up. Edward pulls me into a tight hug.

"What's going on?" I whisper.

"You'll see later tonight." He say softly. I nod and he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the living room. He lays me down and then sits by my head pulling it onto his lap. His hands brush softly through my curly hair and Nessie walks in and then walks out the front door. Edward stands and grabs an ice pack.

"Is she okay?" He nods.

"For now, she needs some time to think sweetie. Now you just relax and try to sleep if you can?" He says. I nod.

"All female vampires can after the second day." I reply my voice softening as my eye lids fall shut. My dreams take a violent turn. I see Caius holding up a baby boy with bright green eyes and dark brown hair and Aro holding up a small girl with brown hair and green eyes. I see Edward growling in Emm's arms and then I see a little blonde boy with brown eyes being thrown into a pile with two blonde haired blue eyed girls and a brown haired blue eyed girl.

I feel my body shoot up off the couch. A blood curling scream echoes from my mouth. Everyone runs in and I sob hysterically into my hands.

"No!" I scream as Edward tries to touch me. I sob more.

"Love what's wrong?" I sob harder.

"I'll kill them!" I say into my hands. My body shakes and my eyes turn a violent red.

"Holy shit. Everyone back away now!" Jasper yells. They take a few steps back except Edward and Mom. Mom takes my hands and pulls them softly off of my face. Edward hugs me softly rubbing my shoulder.

"Tell us what's wrong." Mom coos. I cry harder.

"Aro and Caius, they're going to kill them. All of them. I won't let them. Edward you will try, but I can't lose you. Ever." I whisper.

"Where was I mom?" I look away.

"Not there. For what I could feel you left before that, weeks before that." I reply softly, sadly.

"Mom I won't leave you I promise." I pull away form everyone and look down.

"I'm sorry, just give me a moment." I say walking onto the porch. I sit down and want more than anything to talk to my father. I wish he was here. Wait we have his study things here in the basement. I walk into the house and toward the door into the kitchen. I open it and fly down the steps. I smell the room and it smells like him. I runs my fingers over the books and the desk. I touch the soft love seat that Emm and I would sit in or I would lounge in to read. I touch the three leather chairs sitting in front of his desk that Jasper, Emm, and I would get yelled at in. I finally touch the journal he write while I was being conceived. I open it and read the last entry.

Today,

My first daughter Isabella was born, it was amazing. The beauty in her big brown eyes. Just like her father. I see so much of Esme and I in her and she has her mother's heart shaped face, my hair and eyes, her mothers petite body but my skinnier body. She's beautiful. Eight pounds two ounces. A turning point in my life has now become the birth of my last child. I hope that one day she reads this and realizes just how much I true cherished her from the first breath she took in this world and from the first day we found out that Esme was pregnant. -Charlie Emmett Swan

I silently run my fingers over his one of a kind writing. Mine is a lot like it but not the same.

"I haven't gotten to read my own yet. I know a lot was written though." Emm says softly. He touches the desk softly.

"It still smells of him Emm." I whisper sniffing softly.

"It does. I miss him." He touches Nee's journal. Tears form in his eyes.

"I missed her the most. It was hard for me too Bells. You were so strong for mom and Jas was strong for me and I was strong for you. Dad and Nee are always going to be important. Do you have one of these for Nessie?" I grin and nod softly. I walk to the huge book and flip open to a page with a huge family tree. I grab and feather and ink.

_Charlie Emmett Swan & Esme Anna McCarthy Sawn - Renee Esme Swan, Emmett Dale Swan, Isabella Marie Swan -Esme remarried & adopted Jasper Lee Whitlock, then remarried to Carlisle Cullen)_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen & Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen - Reneesme (Nessie) Carlie Masen Cullen,_

_Emmett Dale Swan Cullen & Rosalie Lillian Hale Swan Cullen -_

_Jasper Lee Whitlock Cullen & Mary Alcie Brandon Whitlock Cullen -_

_Carlisle Cullen & Esme Anna McCarty Swan Whitlock Cullen -_

This is our family tree of sorts. I smile.

"Mom your full name is huge. Esme Anna McCarty Swan Whitlock Cullen! You have six names, four of which are last names!" Nessie giggles.

"Wow grandma. So mom when will I be in the book?" I smile.

"Well when Jackson proposes to you." I say sharing a knowing smile with Alice.

"What?" She asks as Ali and I skip out.

"What is she talking about?" Nessie asks Edward.

"Sweetheart it's best not to ask, she's always been this way. Don't tell those two they are wrong ever." He says.

"Oh yeah tell me about it. They said our families would become very close and now look at us, one huge family!" I walk out and pull out my phone.

"Aunt Isabella! How nice to hear from you!" Marcus says over the line.

"Hey sweetie, I need you to arrange a flight for me and send Alec and Jane out on a mission for me. I need them to fine Aro and Caius and put them into prison at the castle. I want a flight for two. Am I clear." He nods and I shut my phone.

"Alcie go pack my own and Edward's bags for me. I want you to take care of Nessie while we are away. I'm going to deal with this, with force if necessary. Just do this with me. We'll call if we need you help." Replay this to Edward so I don't have to explain." I say before walking toward the kitchen and quickly writing down everything that will be needed and happening during Rose, Esme, and Alice's pregnancies. Edward comes in and takes my hand pulling me out.

"You will absolutely not!" He says stubbornly.

"Oh yes I will!" I say loudly. Everyone comes out to see what's going on.

"No Isabella you are pregnant no your not!" I growl my jaw setting as his does.

"Oh really?" I say dangerously.

"Yes." He replies just as dangerously.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you can just watch me do as I please! You can't tell me what I can or can't do and I'm doing this so either you stay and sulk or come along for the ride1" I yell pissed off, very pissed off. His jaw tightens and I stare him down. His sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Fine!" He says before storming into the house. I grin and skip up the steps. I Walk into the living room and grab a small bag off the dinning room table. I walk into our room and move his hands from his face. I sit on his lap.

"I love you." I say softly. He nods and kisses me softly.

"I love you too Bella." He says moving me off his back and grabbing a bag. I shake my head.

"Not yet." I say softly. He nods and I grab a piece of paper.

_Edward we'll leave tonight while Nessie is sleeping. I don't want to worry her. Please understand. I'm sorry._

Fine but you owe me big time. You better leave her a note. 3

I nod and write her the note. The sun sets and I hear her walk to bed. I breath softly like I'm sleeping. Her breathe evens out and we tip-toe out of the room and lay the note on the counter and we sneak out. We starts the boat silently and speed off toward the jet waiting for us. I slip him a cloak and pull mine on.

"What we have too. Not my rules, there rules." I say. He nods and slips it on. Within half an hour we reach Rio and rule through the streets at the speed of a bullet. We hit the jets and I see Marcus.

"Hello aunty Bella!" He says smiling. I hug him.

"Hello Marcus. How are you dear?" I say softly closing the door. The jet takes flight.

"Good. Jane and Alec are in pursuit of the two with a team of six vampires, the elite squad so they should return soon." I nod and pull out my phone.

_-To: Nes, Emm, Jas, Esme, Carlisle, Jackson_

_Do not follow us I have some things to take care of. Ladie there is a note on the coyunter with everything that will happen to you. We'll be back within the month. As for anyone who follows I will be watching you. If you plan to follow I will know and send someone to stop you from the Volturi who are only a phone call away. Now if you try to fight past them (Emm and Jas) I will hurt you (sorry mom). I love you and I will return. For now I will see you later. -Bells_


	20. Pregnant Woman On A Rampage

Pregnant Woman On A Rampage

I stormed through the castle with Edward following uselessly behind me. I'm soaking wet and I'm pissed. Someone is going to be in a lot of trouble. I slam the doors open and shock all the guard members.

"Bella please calm down." Edward tries again uselessly.

"No I'm a pregnant woman on a rampage And I want to know who the fuck played a prank on me and got me soaking wet so either you freaking help by picking through their minds or I will willingly beat it out of each and every one of them!" Edward frowns.

"Yes dear." He mumbles taking me hand. He shakes his head softly.

"Who did this!" I yell furiously at them pointing to my self.

"Well if your talking about your exceedingly large stomach then I'd say Edward." Felix says grinning. I growl and stalk over to him.

"I'm not kidding Felix!" I growl in his face.

"Damn Felix don't you remember the first time you did that she nearly killed you!" Dem says softly backing away form me.

"Was it either of them?" I ask softly.

"No love." I flick my hand and they walk away.

"If you don't confess right now your punishment will be coming back with us and sitting outside burning loads of baby dippers a day!" I shout angry again.

"I did it." Cam says walking forward and bowing.

"Fine. Scrub the entire castle three times with a tooth brush. No breaks, Alec Jane make sure he does just that. Oh and I want it done by the day I leave." I growl turning around.

"But Mistress you're leaving in two days!" He whimpers.

"Then that should be more than enough time. I now want it done two hours before I leave!" I say storming out with Edward hot on my trail.

"Damn you can tell he's new." Dem whispers softly as I leave. I sit on the bed and heave a deep sigh before falling back.

"I want to go home. I miss Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Mom, Emmy, Jassy, Nessie, and even Jackson!" I say groaning. My phone rings.

"Yes." I say into it.

"Dang Bells that was crazy even if I didn't see it, Alice was flinching just watching it!" Emmy says into the phone.

"I'm soaking wet and Emm don't you dare make a comment about what I just said or I swear to god I will leave right now and beat you to a pulp." I growl.

"Emm please don't." Edward begs.

"Yes ma'am." Emm says. "No Alice I'm talking to my sister." Emm growls.

"Jasper Lee Whitlock if you don't stop controlling my emotions I'm going to get both of you! Now Emm go comfort your wife and give me the damn phone!" I hear Alice yell. I hear the phone being switched over. "I hate you." She says into the phone.

"I told you about the massive mood swings in the note." I say softly.

"I know but they're just so hard and I don't know what to do!" Alice sobs.

"Take a deep breath sweetie." I reply. She sniffles.

"Alice honey can I talk to my daughter?" Esme says softly. I hear the phone shifted.

"It's a mad house around hear Bells. Nessie said she's never having kids." I growl.

"Oh yes she is!" I say menacingly.

"Yes mom!" Nessie yells.

"Dear I think I'm the only one with out this problem. You and your brother were enough hormone releasing to last me a lifetime." I giggle.

"Oh I heard the stories. Hey we are coming back soon so I'll see you all then. I love you guys." I say into the phone.

"Love you!" They yell. I shut the phone and stand. I waddle to the door.

"Are you coming Edward?" I ask. He smiles and takes my hand.

"I love you." He whispers softly to me while I'm in the large kitchen.

"Oh really I may have forgotten that could you remind me?" I ask leaning back against the counter.

"Oh yes." He says kissing my lips and then up and down my neck. I feel a kick and gasp out of breath then two.

"Are you okay?" I look down at my stomach confused.

"There are three possibilities. One, my baby is in their doing a split, two, my baby is deformed, or three there are two freaking babies growing inside of me!" I grin brightly.

"Let's go for possibility three." Edward mumbles feeling my stomach. Both babies kicks again.

I grin and kiss him very hard.

"I hope ones a boy with your eyes." I say softly. He smiles.

"I hope one looks like Nessie." He says. I smile. I kiss his lips.

"Let's go up stairs I'm thinking I want to just snuggle for a little while. I love just being in your arms." I say. I feel two little kicks. "Apparently so do the kids." I say giggling. We walk back to our room I stop when I see my family. I squeal and run toward Esme. I hug her around our two bulges. Alice hugs me and so does Rose.

"What are you doing here!" I ask pulling them inside. The guards help with their things.

"We are having the kids here since well they've dealt with this already. Then we'll teleport home the next day." Esme replies smiling. She sits down on my bed and rests her hands on her stomach. Carlisle comes in after we talk for a while and tell her that their room is ready and that we all should rest especially me. Then the night passes fairly quickly. I look into the future.

It seems like for the most part I'll be okay. As I skip through things in the future I look at Jasper and Alice's son, Jace. He'll be looker. Eeva , who is my little sister, will be a sexy little thing. Sarah and Lilly will have two different looks, Sarah will be a sporty girl, and Lilly will be a princess type girl. How nice a second Rosalie. I smile coming out of me mind. I pout because I can't see my children.

"Love are you okay?" I nod and sit down in a huff.

"I can't see what our kids will look like!" I say with a growl. Edward laughs and lays his hand over my tummy.

"Hi guys. Mommy isn't happy, she can't see you." Edward says kissing my stomach. I laugh and stand up. Edward gasps and sits me back down.

"Did you let me into your mind?" He whispers frantically.

"I don't think I can Edward." I say softly. Edward puts his ear to me tummy.

"Carlisle!" He calls a huge grin plastered across his face. Carlisle shows up to the door with in seconds.

"What are you giving birth early?" Carlisle says frantic. I shake my head laughing.

"Then what?" I laugh and point at Edward who is closing his eyes and listening intently.

"Bells say something." He says softly.

"What? Why? Your confusing me Edward." I say confusion in my voice.

"They like your voice." Edward mumbles.

"Who?" I ask really confused.

"Our children." He replies listening.

"Wait you can here there thoughts!" I say a grin lighting up my face.

"Vaguely yes. Random thoughts but one is stronger than the other's. I think one's very shy. It's thoughts are very silent and there aren't very many. They are a bit louder though when you speak." Edward mumbles listening still.

"Mom what's with dad?" Nessie says still half asleep.

"He can hear their thoughts." I whisper in awe. I touch my stomach and I feel a soft kick.

"Duh dad can hear everyone's thoughts except your's." I laugh and kiss her forehead.

"No the babies." I reply.

"They love your laugh." Edward says opening his eyes for the first time.

"Can you hear the other children yet?" He shakes his head.

"No but you're a day ahead of them." Edward says softly.

"True. Do you know if they are a boy or a girl?" I say hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't have x-ray vision." Edward jokes.

"Oh okay. I'll just have to wait for a few more days." I smile and hug Edward and Nessie. Carlisle slips out with Nessie and I sit down on our bed.

"I can't believe it's almost been one month already. Nessie's pregnancy seemed to take forever. Are you excited for the births?" I ask Edward as I lay back.

" I'm very excited. I want to see our kids born. I want to be a good father though. So what are we naming them again?" I grin.

"I don't know remember I said I'd have to see them first since your letting me name them." He smiles and kisses my forehead. I smile and get dressed.


	21. It's Time! Pt 1

It's Time!

I'm sitting in the thrown room looking at the ceiling when I feel something pop.

"Edward!" I call loudly.

"What?" He asks coming to my side quickly.

"It's time." I say calmly. Suddenly I'm in his arms and we're flying through the hall and toward the birthing room that Carlisle set up for me. He lays me down and runs to the door.

"It's Time!" He yells suddenly there are feet running toward our room as a scream escapes my mouth. Stupid contractions.

"Breath Bella, breath." Carlisle instructs. I nod and breath quickly. Another one rolls through and I scream.

"I can see the head. Okay Bella push." I do as he instructs and push. I don't want to go into detail with the birthing process so I'll skip. Edward grabs something and then wraps it in a green blanket. Carlisle hands another baby to Esme and she wraps a pink blanket around it after cleaning it. Edward watches me before handing me a baby.

"What are you going to name him Bells?" I look in the little boys huge green eyes. He has soft pink lips that fall over one another and abnormally long eyelashes for a baby boy. I smile at him. He has short dark brown hair like me. He has Edwards strong nose and jaw line it seems. He's beautiful and pale.

"Aden Anthony Masen Cullen, welcome to the world." I say kissing his cheek. He smiles brightly. I hear a soft cry and my eyes dart around the room to Esme who is holding a little girl out to Edward.

"She doesn't like me it seems." Esme chuckles.

"Don't worry mom. Edward switch me." I say he smiles and holds the little girl out to me. I look down into her deep brown eyes that look like mine and Emm's. I play with the short locks of bronze hair like Edward's. Her lips are dark pink and perfect. She has my nose. Her cheeks are slightly rosy and her skin is very pale. I grasp her little hands and tears come to my eyes. She looks just like Nessie right down to the very long eyelashes which are traits from both Edward and I. Her hair however is not as curly as Nessie's was.

She hides in my chest and I smile.

"I found our shy little one Edward. Little Sasha Marie is just as shy as I used to be mom." I comment softly. I yawn and lean back as Edward takes Sasha from me and kisses me forehead.

"I love you." I whisper before falling into deep slumber for that day. I wake with a start to find myself dressed and laying in my bed. I jump up and look at myself. I'm down to my normal size. I run down the hall to where I hear Edward. The effects of the babies haven't quite worn off because I can still hear too well. I stop at the door to see Edward cooing over Sasha on the rocking chair. I watch transfixed as Aden's eyes pop open and his head rolls toward me. I smile and walk in picking him up and bouncing him on my hip.

His eyes flash around the room and lock on Edward.

"Edward I think Aden wants you." He nods and we switch. Sasha cuddles into my neck. I bounce her a little and sit down. Her hand comes up and I gasp as pictures and words filter through my mind.

"Wow was that me?'

'yes'

"I love you Sasha Marie." I say kissing her forehead softly. She smiles brightly at me and I pull her to me tighter. They haven't grown all that much. I hear soft even breathing coming from Aden and watch as Edward lies him down in his crib. He tucks him in slowly and kisses his forehead.

" Goodnight son." Edward says before pulling himself away from the small boy. I here a loud voice calls through the hallway.

"Code Red Carlisle!" Alice says. Sasha isn't going back to sleep.

"She won't fall back asleep so I'll wait for Aden to wake up and take them to meet the guard. Go to my mom and tell her I'll be in soon." Edward nods kisses me and then kisses Sasha.

"Tell Alice good luck too?" I nod and he walks out. I begin to hum softly to Sasha.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky, are shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now." I sing softly.

'Pretty.' Sasha comments in her little way. I smile and bounce her on my hip. Aden's eyes open slowly and a small yawn escapes his lips. I smile and pick him up. I walk toward the birthing room and stand behind everyone else who is transfixed in awe waiting for Alice's baby.

"Sasha, Aden there's Grandma." I whisper softly. Aden's eyes light up as Sasha's do. Esme turns around and her face pulls in awe.

"Hello dears. Bells they're just adorable. She looks like-" Nessie's eyes grow huge.

"I knew this would happen!" She yells tears falling from her eyes. She runs out of the area and Edward looks at me panicked. I hand Aden to Esme and Sasha to him. I run after her. I find her locked in the tower.

"Nessie baby… let me in please." I coo through the door.

"Go back to the babies mom." She replies harshly.

" Nessie what's wrong?" I say softly.

"Just go away I don't want to talk to you about this. Just go back to Aden and Sasha have a beautiful day with just them. I saw the way your eyes lit up when you looked at them. Just go, you don't need me so don't bother." I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Nessie I do so-" The door opens and there is a cold hardening to her eyes.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." The way she said it felt like she was saying goodbye.

"Um… okay." I say before turning and walking away quickly. I see a tear roll down her face. I walk into the waiting room and everyone looks at me.

"Is she okay?" Edward asks softly.

"Yeah she's fine." I say hiding my hurt.

"Are you okay?" Emm says looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Uh Edward I'm still really tired so I'm going to go lay down for a while. Will you be okay with the kids?" I ask softly my mind not really there.

"I'll be fine love. You just go lay down. I love you." Edward says softly

"Yeah I love you too." I say walking away. I walk into my room and open the closet slowly. I pull out her book. I open to my favorite picture of us. Nessie was just a baby. I'm holding her above me, our noses almost touching and I'm looking into her eyes lovingly. Alec snapped the picture when I wasn't looking. Tears fall form my eyes as I flip through the pictures slowly. I shake softly as I realize that Nessie is pushing away form me. I'm loosing my little girl. I'm loosing that little light that brought me to life after Edward and I gave out. I sniffle as I hear someone approaching the door. There is a soft knock.

"Bells are you okay in there?" Emm's voice comes through the door in a caring whisper.

"You already know Emm." I say quietly. The door opens and he walks in shutting it. He sits down and wipes my tears away slowly and repeatedly. He stops and just pulls me into his chest.

"Bells what is wrong?" I sniffle trying to control myself.

"Nessie hates me. She thinks I care about the babies so much more than her but I look at Sasha like that because she looks so much like Nessie. I would die if Nessie left. She's my baby. Emm I don't know what to do." I say softly looking at me hands. I look away though because Nessie has my small hands. Emm stands as another knock sounds softly on the door. It opens and Nessie is standing there looking down. Emm walks out.

"Mom can I talk to you?" I nod and she walks in. "Why do you look at Sasha like she's your world?" I look out the window.

"She looks like you." I say very softly.

"Don't lie to me." I turn angry.

"Reneesme Carlie Masen Cullen how dare you think that I'm lying to you or that I would ever forget that you were my first born, that you were what filled and healed my heart after it had been broken to the point of what I thought was no return. I can't believe you would think so low of me, I'm your mother for pete sake. Do you have any idea what happened when you were born!" I yell in a rush of anger.

"What you cried because I looked like dad? I was always a replacement for dad! Wasn't I mom!" She yells back. I walk to the door.

"No Reneesme I almost died giving birth to you." I whisper. My hands curl into tight balls and I bite my lip. "When you were born my body wasn't prepared and I had never practiced unfreezing parts of my body. My heart unfroze and almost stopped killing me with it if it did. Luckily you got out and they bit me right here-" I point to my neck. "-Or you wouldn't have a mother at all." I finish. I walk out the open door and walk toward the baby's room. I hear Nessie sit down heavily on the bed. She sighs, Nessie is definitely thinking. I walk in to see Edward sitting their playing with Sasha. I sit down and pull Aden to my chest. He sighs in his sleep and curls into my chest. His hands tighten on my shirt and I run my small hands across his tiny back.

"Are you okay love?" I nod and look at the floor.

"I told her if you couldn't hear." I reply softly.

"About her birth, yes I heard. So did Esme but It seems she just went into labor so Carlisle has to deal with that." I look around the room.

"Did you know that Esme lost a child before she had Emm and I?" I whisper softly.

"No she never told us." I look at his face.

"It was a little boy. She was so happy at the time. Renee was three or four at the time. Mom said dad was so excited to finally get a son. He died within minutes of being born. They names him Charles Aden Swan. He had big blue eyes and dark curly caramel hair, just like Esme. Just like Renee. Emm and I look like our father. I'm built a little like both. Our father was a tall man. Renee's full name was Renee Sasha Swan. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have two biological brothers. I wonder if he would have died with Dad and Renee that night. I wonder if he would have been protective of me just like Emm or helpful like Dad. Mom was so sad talking about it. Edward I don't think I would have lived if Nessie died when she was born. I think I would have jumped on New born war territory just to be killed." I say thoughtfully.

"That must have been hard on Esme." I smile and run my hands over Aden's smooth hair. I love my family. Esme is going into labor now. I stand and sit Aden on my hip.

"Let's go see Jace Conner Whitlock Cullen shall we Aden. I want to see my little nephew." Edward stands with Sasha and we walk slowly toward Jace's room. We walk in and I smile down at the little guy. I touch his little cheek and Jasper smiles at him brightly.

"I'm a dad Bells I can't believe it." Jas whispers hugging me.

"You'll make a great daddy Jasper." He smiles and picks Jace up as he starts to fuss. Jace is going to be a handful with Alice's excited nature.


	22. It's Time Pt 2

It's Time! Pt. 2

I stood at the window watching Esme coo over Eeva Anna Cullen. Aden was sleeping on my neck and Sasha was sleeping on Edward's neck. They are always dozing off just like Nessie did. Jasper brings Jace out and I get a good look at him. He has smooth blonde hair like his daddy and brown eyes like his mother did. He has dark lips and pale ski. His nose and ears are definitely Whitlock. His eyebrows are dark almost brown. He's handsome, he will be a looker for sure.

Eeva looks so cute. She has Carlisle's blonde hair and mom's blue eyes. She's really pale and he light pink lips. She has mom's heart shaped face and Carlisle's smooth jaw line. She's small like I was as a baby. She nuzzled into Esme's chest when we hear a very loud scream. Emm comes in holding a very upset Rose.

"Carlisle's a little help please." Emm says. Carlisle leads them into another room and so the last birth begins. I pull Aden up a little higher and Edward and I walk back toward their rooms. Nessie stops us looking down.

"I'm sorry Edward but could you tuck them both back in, I'll be in our room in a couple minutes. I'll get them both next time." I say before kissing his cheek and then his lips. I kiss both Sasha and Aden before Edward smiles and walks off. Nessie looks up and then rushes at me with a huge hug.

"Mom I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I was jealous and I don't know why. I was an only child for like fifty years so you would think I'd want siblings. I love you and don't want you to hate me. Please forgive me." I laugh softly. I pull away and look at her lovingly.

"I could never hate you baby girl. I love you so much and I forgive you. Maybe you were finally acting like a teenager. Look Nessie, I love the twins just as much as I love you. I may show it in different ways right now because they are just infants and need help to do things like eat and other things but you don't need my help anymore. I still love you. I still think of you as my little girl my first born. I can assure you that Aden and Sasha will be treated the same as you are when they get to be just as old as you." I kiss her forehead and smile at her. She hugs me around my waist and buries her head in my shoulder.

"I love you mom." She whispers softly.

"I love you too baby. Now I want you to go see your cousin Jace and aunt Eeva." She smiles brightly and runs off. She stops and walks back to give me a kiss on both of my cheeks. She smiles and runs off at full speed toward the babies rooms.

"And so another problem dealt with. Now to bed with me!" I say to myself with a laugh. I walk into our room and kiss Edward softly. We fall back on the bed with a sigh. We crawl up to the top of the head board and I grin.

"Hey do you want to sleep?" I ask excited.

"Sure lets give it a try." Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me back against his chest. We relax and I unfreeze the parts of our brain that allow us to sleep. I've perfected it so that I don't have flashes of the future anymore. We both fall asleep swiftly. I wake to the sun streaming in from our window. I sniff softly and breath in Edward's scent. I look up to see him looking back down at me.

"Good morning love." I smile and kiss him.

"Yes it is." I reply softly snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Hey you two get out here now. We are leaving tonight and breakfast is ready." Alice calls through the door. I giggle and walk over to the door leading to Aden and Sasha's room. I smile at their sleeping forms. Sasha's eyes flutter open softly. She reaches for me and I pick her up and Edward grabs Aden who is awake as well. It's weird how they always wake up at the same time! I smile and play with her hair. She giggles and we walk toward the dining hall. Everyone sits down with a huge feast in front of us. God I love my mother. I smile and unfreeze everyone. I bow my head and think softly. Jas, Emm, and Esme do the same.

"Little Emma Machell and Charles Aden." We whisper softly. WE eat and Carlisle looks at us confused.

"Who are they." I look down.

I clear my throat softly. "I don't feel comfortable talking about Emma. Mom you can talk about Charles if you please." I whisper softly. Emm rubs my back softly pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bells." He whisper to me. I hit his shoulder.

"Don't be. If that hadn't happened I wouldn't be here with Edward… so shut it Emm." I whisper back just to him. Jasper raises his eyebrow at us silently asking what's going on. We shake our heads and Esme looks at me softly.

"Chares was a child I gave birth to before Emm and Bella were even thought of. He died within six minutes of being born. He had my blue eyes and curly caramel hair like my older daughter Renee did. Renee was built a lot like me. It was very funny. Charlie was so happy to have a son when Charles was born. We tried again and got these tow. That was a rough time in it's own. Then Adding Victoria and James's son over there to the mix and you had a trio of trouble." I grin at Emm and Jas and we high fie quickly.

"Remember the time with the corn mix instead of flour?" I say animatedly.

"Oh and it like exploded in mom's face!" Jas says just as animatedly. Ali looks at him confused.

"No nothing beats the time we covered James in horse dung!" Emm booms laughing. I giggle and Jas laughs loudly.

"That was priceless, dad grounded me for a week. Of course I didn't listen and snuck over to your house every day when he was in the fields and we skipped lessons." Jasper says rolling with laughter.

"Oh yes that was funny having James angry with me all week." Esme says sarcastically. I laugh softly. Sasha reaches up and touches my face.

'pretty'

"Thank-you but what is sweetheart?" I ask softly.

She shows me and clip of me laughing.

"I told you one of them did." Edward says chuckling.

"Thank-you Sasha." I say smiling. I turn back to my brothers and they are staring at me shocked. I look around oh the table and then Edward and I look at each other.

"OH!" We say together.

"I forgot to tell all of you, Sasha has a gift. It's like a reversed version of both mine and Edward's gifts. It's natural for us so we didn't really think about it. She projects her thoughts into you by touching you. She said my laugh was pretty. We have no idea what Aden does." I say looking at my son in Edward's arms. He stared back at me for what seemed like an eternity. I smile and run my finger across his little cheek. Everyone seemed to be oblivious to our little interaction among our family. Nessie takes Sasha from me and coos soft words to her. I rock Aden back and forth in my arms softly. Edward pulls his arms around me and I look up from Aden's green eyes and look around my family. Emm is cooing over Sarah and Rose is holding a sleeping Lilly in her arms. Alice is holding Jace who is drink out of his bottle of blood and Esme is watching me as Eeva lays across Carlisle's chest. Esme smiles brightly and I can't help feeling that this is how life is supposed to be. I can't help thinking that my life is perfect right now. It's almost too peaceful. Like the calm before the storm. Not a day goes by that I don't think about that dream. That I don't wonder if it was a dream or a vision. Aro and Caius are in our cells waiting to be tried in a month when a member of the Irish coven flies up to Volterra to see if they are lying to me. Then and only then will we see if they want to kill my children. Oh, and if they do, I will kill them first. If they even touch a hair on any of my children's heads I will hunt them down and kill them one by one painfully. Even if it's my sister or my Niece's and nephew. Especially if it's Reneesme.

I turn to Edward and he kisses my forehead. For no though I'm content just being with my family and waiting to go to our new house. I can't call it home yet because home will always be Forks, Washington. That's my home because that's where I met the best family a girl could ask for. They make my family happy and that's what counts. I wonder what our home will look like?

_So I was thinking about stopping it here and moving on to a sequel but I'm not sure if I want to have them move into their new house yet. Tell me what you think! _


End file.
